Jurassic Park 4: Extinction
by Stormhawk
Summary: Hammond sends a final team to Sorna as the army prepares to kill all the dinosaurs. A rival genetics firm has the same idea. Full sized script!


Title: Jurassic Park 4: Extinction  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Amblin, Universal, God (Spielberg) and Michael Crichton own them. I just used them.  
  
Word Count: 22943  
  
Rating: It's just Jurassic Park. Not as dark as Lost World and not as light as JP3 so I'll just call it PG-13.  
  
Notes: Read and review please. This is my first JP fic so be kind. It is written in script format but is pretty easy to understand. INT is interior. EXT is exterior. Anything else email me and I will explain it.  
  
Summary: As the orders are given for the InGen islands to be destroyed Hammond sends one more team led by Roland (From Lost World) while BioSyn (InGen's competition) sends their own team. While the teams are on the island Hammond flashes back to what it was like to get the park started up and the scientists who created the dinosaurs for him.  
  
FADE IN:  
  
AERIAL SHOT - ISLA NUBLAR  
  
PULL BACK - A NEWSCAST SHOWS THE SAME PICTURE  
  
A newscaster speaks as the helicopters continues to show footage of Nublar.  
  
NEWSCASTER (VO) You see here Isla Nublar, the focal point of many debates dealing with it's prehistoric residents. Isla Nublar is being sanitized today in the interest of public safety. This follows the events of 1997 and 2001 and comes after lengthy talks between the Costa Rican government and the remains of International Genetics. InGen leased Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna for their experiments. This venture to sanitize the islands was agreed on by a majority of involved parties, much to the dismay of various scientists.  
  
CLOSE UP - AN OLD HAND USES A REMOTE TO TURN THE TV OFF.  
  
PULL BACK - to reveal JOHN HAMMOND who seems very old and frail. The combination of old age and the destruction of his life's work has made him weaker.  
  
INT. A SCIENCE LAB - NIGHT  
  
A man, LIAM CROSBY, a slick executive type, walks into the lab. He walks over to a scientist, DAVID, who is staring intently at a computer screen, the data promptly, digitally blows up in his face.  
  
LIAM You're having good luck as always I see.  
  
DAVID Just once, I would like it to work. These new gene sequences don't work any better than the old ones, or the ones before that. We are just recycling old data, how am I supposed to keep working with this?  
  
LIAM I guarantee that soon it won't be a problem.  
  
DAVID What are you talking about?  
  
LIAM Suffice it to say that very soon you won't be working with recycled computerized guess work (Quietly) I'm getting some real samples.  
  
DAVID Where are you getting samples from?  
  
LIAM Now where do you think I'm getting them from, just be ready for them when I get back. You buy the champagne, not that cheap stuff this time.  
  
INT. LEWIS DODGSON'S OFFICE  
  
Liam stands in front of Lewis' desk.  
  
LEWIS Are you sure that the team does understands that they will only receive their payment once they complete their job and return?  
  
LIAM Yes, I made sure they understood that, and for the amount they're getting paid, they don't mind waiting.  
  
LEWIS The payment from those who do not survive will be distributed among the ones who return.  
  
LIAM But we do hope that everyone will survive.  
  
LEWIS Yes but I wouldn't count on it.  
  
INT. TROPHY ROOM  
  
ROLAND TEMBO sits in a high backed leather chair, staring around at all of his trophies. He sips scotch from a crystal glass.  
  
EXT. ROLAND'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
A limo pulls up and the driver gets out and knocks on the door. Roland answers the door.  
  
ROLAND Can I help you?  
  
DRIVER John Hammond requests your presence.  
  
ROLAND Why would he want to speak to me?  
  
DRIVER If it's not too much trouble, he asked that you come now.  
  
ROLAND All right.  
  
Roland closes his door and follows the driver. He opens the door by himself to the chauffeur's surprise.  
  
EXT. HAMMOND'S DRIVEWAY  
  
The limo pulls up, lets Roland out and drives around to the back. Roland goes up to the door.  
  
He raps on the door and the butler, Charles, opens it.  
  
CHARLES Come in Mr. Tembo, he's expecting you.  
  
Roland goes in and looks around at the large house.  
  
CHARLES Just up that staircase, third door on the left.  
  
Roland goes to the third door and knocks on the door frame.  
  
HAMMOND Come in.  
  
Roland enters and finds Hammond staring at the TV.  
  
HAMMOND I didn't expect you so soon.  
  
ROLAND What is it that I can do for you?  
  
HAMMOND I'm sure you've heard the news.  
  
ROLAND Everyone on the planet has heard the news.  
  
HAMMOND Destroying the islands is the final blow in a series of bad events.  
  
ROLAND I'm sorry they're doing this to you but does this have to do with me  
  
HAMMOND Technically speaking, they aren't doing it to me, they're doing it to whatever remains of InGen. It was a dangerous dream that appears wasn't meant to be.  
  
ROLAND What can I help you with Mr. Hammond?  
  
HAMMOND I want you to lead a team on Isla Sorna while they take samples.  
  
ROLAND Are you aware what happened the last time that happened? What happens every time someone goes to one of those islands?  
  
HAMMOND I remember them, I remember everyone of those. I'm not so old and senile that I've forgotten about the bad things that happened. But what they fail to remember is that they are only animals, they aren't monsters.  
  
ROLAND A lot of people wouldn't share that same sentiment after the accidents that happened.  
  
HAMMOND Those animals deserve someone to save them, but I can't do it alone.  
  
ROLAND What kind of samples, live animals?  
  
HAMMOND No, No live specimens this time just eggs, it's safer.  
  
ROLAND Safer?  
  
HAMMOND I've started organizing a team but I need someone with your expertise.  
  
ROLAND I went there once, I'd be crazy to go again.  
  
HAMMOND That was the reaction I got from everyone I have asked so far, I've run out of people to ask.  
  
ROLAND They're sanitizing Isla Nublar in two days.  
  
HAMMOND The expedition is going to Sorna.  
  
ROLAND All right I'll go, I never refuse to help when I can but I want to hunt a Rex. I don't want any grief when I come back with your star attraction as a trophy.  
  
HAMMOND All right, you have permission. The tyrannosaur, my star attraction of the park but never a good idea.  
  
ROLAND How many people are you planning on for this team, your team last time was quite small.  
  
HAMMOND A small group is all that is required for this rescue mission.  
  
ROLAND Rescue mission?  
  
HAMMOND That's what it is.  
  
ROLAND How many people have you organized so far?  
  
HAMMOND I have a photographer but so far, I don't have a paleontologist or geneticist that is willing to go.  
  
ROLAND I know one, it'll take your wallet but she's good.  
  
HAMMOND The team leaves in three days and will be gone for three days. Out of the area before the government starts sanitizing.  
  
EXT. UNIVERSITY - DAY  
  
Roland parks his jeep in the university's car park.  
  
INT. LECTURE HALL  
  
Roland enters the hall where the lecturer; MARGARET WATSON thirties and intelligent, teaches a group of half interested students.  
  
One of the students spits a spitball at her, another student closer to Roland spits spitballs aimlessly. The first student continues to spit at Margaret.  
  
Roland taps the second student on the shoulder and borrows a few spitballs, he spits at the first student. The spitball hits him in the back of neck and he falls down into his book, satisfied, Roland smiles.  
  
The bell rings and the students leave. Margaret starts to pack her stuff up, Roland goes down to join her.  
  
MARGARET Roland, what are you doing here?  
  
ROLAND I came to enroll, why do you think I'm here?  
  
MARGARET I'm on a break now, you can tell me why you're really here.  
  
EXT. UNIVERSITY GARDENS  
  
They sit on a bench.  
  
MARGARET It's lovely to see you but I'm sure you didn't drive all this way just to see me.  
  
ROLAND I have before but no, this is different.  
  
MARGARET What is it?  
  
ROLAND I'm going on an expedition that needs a paleontologist, I want you to come.  
  
MARGARET Where's the expedition going?  
  
ROLAND That's the unusual part.  
  
MARGARET Where are we going?  
  
ROLAND Isla Sorna, InGen site B.  
  
MARGARET Where? You have to be kidding. I hate the outdoors. I detest camping and you want me to go to an overgrown island overrun with dinosaurs. I'm a lecturer, I belong in lecture hall or in a lab.  
  
ROLAND Are you telling me that you honestly want to miss out on the last chance to see alive what you talk about everyday?  
  
MARGARET The bones I talk about and sometime to don't eat people, I remember the stories you told me.  
  
ROLAND This is a perfectly planned expedition. It's everyone's last chance to see these creatures alive. Take a chance for once in your life, be brave.  
  
MARGARET Somehow I know I'm going to regret this.  
  
ROLAND What can possibly go wrong, it's perfectly planned?  
  
INT. ROLAND'S TROPHY ROOM  
  
Roland walks over to a plain wood panel. He pushes it open and withdraws a gun and loads it.  
  
EXT. ROLAND'S FRONT DOOR  
  
Lewis Dodgson knocks on the door. Roland answers the door.  
  
ROLAND Can I help you?  
  
LEWIS I think I can help you Mr. Tembo.  
  
ROLAND Really? How's that?  
  
LEWIS I'm offering you the unique opportunity to bring down the greatest predator in history.  
  
ROLAND I've hunted everything that hunts. I have them all as trophies on my wall, you can't help me with anything.  
  
LEWIS Everything? What about that Rex? The tyrannosaur?  
  
ROLAND Come in.  
  
LEWIS For a service you will provide to us, we will allow you to hunt an if you wish, kill the Rex. We won't interfere or try to bring it back alive like InGen did.  
  
ROLAND Who do you work for?  
  
LEWIS BioSyn.  
  
ROLAND And what's this service I will provide in return?  
  
LEWIS It's quite a simple task. Lead a team on Isla Sorna while they take samples.  
  
ROLAND Take samples? That's a laugh. Take a clue from InGen, look what happened when they tried to take samples from the island.  
  
LEWIS Not live samples. That was a pointless venture by InGen. We are aiming for something far less grand, we want mere genetic samples. Well, what do you say?  
  
ROLAND I'm afraid I'll have to decline.  
  
LEWIS Well then goodnight.  
  
EXT. A DARK HOUSE  
  
A single light on the second floor can be seen. Lewis parks his car then goes to the front door. Before he can knock, a wild man opens the door and points a gun at his throat.  
  
The wild man, WOLFGANG HUNT gives any crazy man a run for his money. He wears a tiger skin coat and has long uncontrolled dark hair.  
  
Lewis, afraid but still all business pushes the gun away.  
  
LEWIS Are you Wolfgang Hunt?  
  
WOLFGANG Depends on who's asking.  
  
LEWIS I'm Lewis Dodgson.  
  
WOLFGANG You're a lawyer.  
  
LEWIS No.  
  
WOLFGANG You smell like a lawyer.  
  
LEWIS I'm a business man.  
  
WOLFGANG What do you want here?  
  
LEWIS I have a job offer for you.  
  
Wolfgang puts the gun down and invites him in. They sit in a small, sparsely lit kitchen.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
WOLFGANG Really? What kind of a job?  
  
LEWIS I want you to lead a team, using your talents while they collect genetic samples.  
  
WOLFGANG What kind of genetic samples?  
  
LEWIS Dinosaurs.  
  
WOLFGANG I'm assuming you mean from Isla Sorna?  
  
LEWIS Exactly.  
  
WOLFGANG When does the team leave?  
  
LEWIS In two days.  
  
Lewis stands and heads back to his car.  
  
WOLFGANG One question Mr. business man, two actually.  
  
LEWIS I'm not surprised.  
  
WOLFGANG Whom do you work for?  
  
LEWIS A bio-engineering firm called BioSyn, you had another question?  
  
WOLFGANG Why me?  
  
LEWIS Our first choice declined.  
  
WOLFGANG Who was that?  
  
LEWIS Roland Tembo.  
  
WOLFGANG Tembo?  
  
Wolfgang smashes his fist against his house.  
  
LEWIS You know him?  
  
WOLFGANG Very well unfortunately, he's not going to there is he?  
  
LEWIS Not as far as we know, goodnight.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Hammond stands looking at some old photos. He stares at one in particular, a him as a younger man with a young scientist.  
  
EXT. UNIVERSITY - DAY  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
A younger and more energetic Hammond walks down a corridor and opens a door. The door opens with a loud, rusty squeaking and everyone in the lecture hall turns to look at him.  
  
HAMMOND So sorry about that.  
  
The lecturer, MATIAS TARKER, mid-thirties and uncontrolled brown hair, looks up at him from the front desk.  
  
MATIAS I'm sure you are, would you mind taking your seat so we can continue?  
  
Hammond excuses his way along to the end of the row. As he goes to sit, he finds the chair full of gum.  
  
HAMMOND I can't sit here.  
  
MATIAS Why not?  
  
HAMMOND This seat is full of gum.  
  
MATIAS Then choose another seat.  
  
Hammond excuses his way back along the row and looks for another empty seat. Unable to continue, Matias fumes.  
  
MATIAS There's a seat right over there you nonagenarian.  
  
Hammond looks up in shock at the rude younger man.  
  
MATIAS Sit, please.  
  
Matias conducts a lecture on DNA extraction from extinct animals and what will become possible in the future with the advent of new computer technologies. At one point, he mentions the mammoth which makes a few guests leaves, he shifts his notes around and talks about more recently extinct animals.  
  
Hammond, already well aware of everything Matias is talking about, looks around the room. He spies some colorful dinosaur sticker on a notebook and chuckles to himself. Matias looks at him but says nothing.  
  
After he concludes the lecture, he lets the students go and talks to the remaining guests.  
  
MATIAS As with all emerging fields, this type of research requires funding and the university was wondering if any of you would be interested in funding this research.  
  
When no one says anything, Matias sighs softly.  
  
MATIAS I thank you all for coming.  
  
The guests leave, Matias turns and begins to pick up his equipment and notes. He drops some papers on the ground, someone hands him one of them.  
  
Matias looks up to see Hammond.  
  
MATIAS What is it now?  
  
HAMMOND My name is John Hammond, I run International Genetics.  
  
Matias stands and continues packing up.  
  
MATIAS I know exactly who you are, you're the one who claimed to have engineered a tiny elephant.  
  
HAMMOND That's right.  
  
MATIAS It was a lie. It wasn't genetics, you had its growth artificially stimulated.  
  
HAMMOND How do you know that?  
  
MATIAS You don't need to worry, your secret's safe with me but it was still a lie. If you were really interested in science, you would realize that making a tiny elephant is only the mere beginning of what is and will be possible.  
  
HAMMOND I know that and I know you know that, that's why I want to fund you.  
  
MATIAS You want to.what?  
  
HAMMOND I want to fund you, you're on the frontier of this field and I want you to start working for me.  
  
MATIAS I'm a scientist, I have no interest in Pygmy pachyderms.  
  
HAMMOND Working in a place like this, you must have very little interest in your future.  
  
MATIAS What are you talking about?  
  
HAMMOND If you really are a scientist, why are you teaching, that's what you do at the end of your career, not the beginning, no great discoveries have come from universities in years.  
  
MATIAS That's not true.  
  
HAMMOND Maybe some of the larger institutions have made minor impacts in the world, but not ones of this size and relative obscurity.  
  
HAMMOND Matias, may I call you Matias? Do you like dinosaurs?  
  
MATIAS Sure, who doesn't? Why do you want to know?  
  
HAMMOND You spoke of recreating many different extinct creatures, so why not a dinosaur?  
  
MATIAS There's a simple answer to that, you can't get dinosaur DNA from anywhere, even paleontologists have only extracted partial fragments.  
  
HAMMOND That's because they've been looking in the wrong place.  
  
MATIAS To most people, it would seem like the only place, what exactly were you planning on? A time machine, or maybe a lost world?  
  
HAMMOND Close.  
  
Hammond holds up his cane for Matias to see.  
  
EXTREME CLOSE UP - MOSQUITO IN AMBER  
  
MATIAS That's crazy, that's brilliant, you can fund me.  
  
HAMMOND Good, I'll be back in a few days. I'm afraid you'll have to quit your job here.  
  
MATIAS That's no problem.  
  
Hammond walks out of the room. Matias turns and finishes packing up his stuff. He looks around the room, making sure it's empty. He starts dancing to a non-existent tune.  
  
MATIAS (Chanting) I'm getting funding, I'm getting funding.  
  
While he continues to dance, a man in black, IAN MALCOLM, walks into the room. He comes to a stop when he sees Matias dancing. He taps him on the shoulder. Matias stops and turns.  
  
MATIAS Hi Ian.  
  
IAN Was that John Hammond I saw coming out of here?  
  
MATIAS Do you know who was just here?  
  
IAN John Hammond?  
  
MATIAS Who told you?  
  
IAN No one, I saw him.  
  
MATIAS He's going to fund me, I'm actually getting funding.  
  
IAN John Hammond is going to fund you? You have to be kidding.  
  
MATIAS I am far from kidding.  
  
IAN What's he funding you for?  
  
MATIAS He probably wouldn't want me to tell.  
  
IAN Is it military research?  
  
MATIAS I'll tell you later, don't you have a lecture?  
  
IAN Yeah.I was coming to invite you as long as you don't fall asleep this time.  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY  
  
Roland organizes equipment and supplies that are being loaded into a jeep and its trailer. A man, late twenties, SAMUEL HENDERSON, walks in with a camera bag over his shoulder.  
  
He walks over to Roland, in awe of the amount of activity that's going on.  
  
SAMUEL Hi, I'm looking for Roland Tembo but I'm not sure I have the right place.  
  
ROLAND No, you've got the right place, I'm Roland Tembo, who are you?  
  
SAMUEL Samuel Henderson, I'm a photographer but what's all this for, I was told this was an expedition not a hunting party.  
  
Samuel points a man who is loading some large dart guns into the trailer.  
  
ROLAND A photo record is part of it, one of the smaller parts actually, but we need these for.precautions.  
  
SAMUEL Whoever contacted me wasn't very specific in details, where exactly is the expedition going?  
  
ROLAND Isla Sorna.  
  
Samuel sits down very quickly on a nearby crate.  
  
SAMUEL Isla Sorna, you mean the InGen island. How can we be going there, I thought it was off limits because of its impending destruction.  
  
Roland looks down at him silently, he stands up when he realizes that he's serious.  
  
ROLAND Yes, Isla Sorna is off limits but this trip is off record. John Hammond who is organizing this field trip requested that is had a photographer, but if you aren't prepared for what's entailed, I can easily find someone else. I don't care either way but make your mind up because I'm on a schedule.  
  
SAMUEL No, I'll come but I want one of those.  
  
Roland follows his gaze to the guns being loaded into the trailer.  
  
ROLAND They're very complex, can you handle one?  
  
SAMUEL I grew up on a farm, I know how to shoot a gun.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM - DAY  
  
HAMMOND sits watching a TV, he looks up when the phone rings. He reaches over and presses the speaker button.  
  
HAMMOND Hello?  
  
IAN Hello John, are you watching this?  
  
HAMMOND Yes, I'm watching it.  
  
He watches as Isla Nublar is set alight by planes flying over it.  
  
IAN I don't know if you can understand but it's for the best. I think it's a beautiful sight, no one will be in danger again.  
  
HAMMOND You can see it again, they do the same to Sorna next week.  
  
IAN Next week? Why next week, I thought they were.sanitizing both islands today.  
  
HAMMOND No, some legal thing that the Costa Rican government organized with whatever is left of InGen prevents them from doing both islands today.  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY  
  
A single TV shows the broadcast but it goes unnoticed by all.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond watches it silently watches the island burn. On the edges, a heavy gas dissipates quickly.  
  
HAMMOND Every single living thing that was on the island, they're all gone now.  
  
INT. UNIVERSITY STAFF ROOM - DAY  
  
Matias waits patiently, he and Ian are sitting on opposite sides of a table, intently looking at something out of frame.  
  
Hammond walks into the room and tentatively knocks on the door frame, not wanting to interrupt their research.  
  
HAMMOND Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting.  
  
MATIAS No, come in Mr. Hammond, we're just doing what all lecturers do when we get bored.  
  
HAMMOND What would that be?  
  
Ian holds up his cards.  
  
IAN Playing poker.  
  
HAMMOND I see, are you ready to leave?  
  
Matias points to an overnight bag and a old duffel bag.  
  
MATIAS That's my stuff right there, when I get back Ian, you owe me twenty.  
  
Ian throws his cards down on the table.  
  
IAN How about we call it even?  
  
Matias picks up his bag and follows Hammond out. He stays a little behind Hammond, still a little intimated by him.  
  
EXT. UNIVERSITY CAR PARK - DAY  
  
The limousine's chauffeur takes Matias' bags and puts them in the boot.  
  
INT. LIMO  
  
Matias looks around at the plush interior as it drives out of the university grounds.  
  
MATIAS Where are we going?  
  
HAMMOND Didn't I tell you? What we are attempting won't come cheap so we're looking for investors.  
  
MATIAS You're looking for funding? I know what that's like.  
  
EXT. INGEN BUILDING - DAY  
  
The limo pulls up and they both get out. Matias follows Hammond into the large building.  
  
INT. INGEN BUILDING  
  
Hammond opens the door to a conference room. Hammond walks to the head of the long table and points to a chair for Matias to sit in.  
  
HAMMOND Thank you all for coming. Now, what we are proposing.  
  
He stops and looks up as the door opens. All the chairs at the table are full so this person isn't expected.  
  
Lewis Dodgson enters the room and stares at Hammond.  
  
DODGSON Yes, what are you proposing Hammond? Another pointless scheme? Another idea destined to fail? More opportunities to fire people who are only doing their job?  
  
Dodgson continues to ramble as two security guards enter the room and take him out. Hammond walks to the side of the room and pours himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Matias gets up from his chair and goes over to Hammond. The investors stare at Hammond. Matias gives them a furious look and they busy themselves with information folders.  
  
MATIAS What was all that about?  
  
HAMMOND That was Lewis Dodgson, he used to work here before he started developing research. Unfortunately, it was research belonging to other people. We don't like criminals working for us, so we fired him.  
  
He takes a drink of the coffee and puts it down. He steps back to the heads of the table.  
  
HAMMOND Now that little interruption has been taken care of, we may continue. With the advent of all these new technologies, possibilities exist that haven't before. There are possibilities that until now have resided in science fiction and dreams. One of these possibilities is recreating animals that died out long ago, like the dinosaur.  
  
One of the investors laughs out loud then composes himself.  
  
INVESTOR Dinosaurs?  
  
HAMMOND That's what we're proposing.  
  
INVESTOR That's impossible.  
  
HAMMOND The possibility is much closer to reality than you would believe.  
  
PULL BACK as Hammond continues to talk.  
  
FADE TO the end of the conference, several investors shake hands with Hammond.  
  
Hammond walks over to Matias who is still sitting in his chair.  
  
HAMMOND Let's begin.  
  
INT. LAB  
  
HAMMOND You can start your research here while I'm in Costa Rica.  
  
MATIAS Why are you going to Costa Rica? Are you running away with the investor's money?  
  
HAMMOND No, of course not. Dinosaurs need room to grow don't they, I'm organizing to lease two islands from the Costa Rican government. We're going to build the research facility on Isla Sorna and we're building the park on Isla Nublar where the public will view the finished product.  
  
MATIAS Finished product?  
  
HAMMOND I meant the dinosaurs, when you deal in consumer genetics, it begins natural to say 'product', you'll get to know what I mean, are here we are.  
  
Hammond opens the door to a lab, a scientist, PIERCE ANDERSON, late forties, walks up to Hammond, not very happy.  
  
ANDERSON I want to talk to you Mr. Hammond.  
  
HAMMOND Hello Pierce, what's wrong?  
  
ANDERSON You called me here because I'm a reptile expert, I can manipulate reptile DNA but this is nothing like reptilian cloning, this is much closer to avian cloning.  
  
HAMMOND Avian cloning?  
  
MATIAS You hired a reptilian expert? In a huge organization like InGen, no one could tell you that dinosaurs are closer to birds than they are reptiles.  
  
HAMMOND There is no proof of that.  
  
ANDERSON There have been several papers written over the last few years, there was one written six months ago by that Grant guy that gave all the established proof of it. It's being accepted by the large part of the scientific community.  
  
MATIAS I agree, I read that paper too (To Anderson) Matias Tarker, hi.  
  
HAMMOND I don't understand why this is just coming up now, you've been such a help.  
  
ANDERSON I haven't done anything that hasn't been done before.  
  
HAMMOND That's why Matias is here, together you can bring the best of both of your fields and create what we are trying to achieve.  
  
ANDERSON What's your field?  
  
MATIAS Genetics, I'm ready to start if you are.  
  
HAMMOND I'll be in Costa Rica.  
  
As Hammond leaves, Anderson turn to Matias.  
  
ANDERSON I only took this job for the money, what about you?  
  
MATIAS I don't know, it's a challenge.  
  
INT. LAB  
  
TITLE CARD - 3 months later  
  
ANDERSON Is that it?  
  
MATIAS I think so.  
  
ANDERSON For god's sake be careful with it.  
  
Matias carefully lifts up a needle full of a strange liquid.  
  
ANDERSON The first full DNA extraction from a dinosaur, I'd like to thank you for the Nobel prize.  
  
MATIAS Don't get ahead of yourself, it hasn't hatched yet.  
  
They take it over to an egg, Anderson lifts the top off, Matias injects the liquid and Matias quickly replaces the top.  
  
PETER SMYTHE the computer expert, looks at the computer that's monitoring the egg.  
  
PETER If you want the Nobel prize, you can't claim it on full DNA extraction, we did have to fill gaps with amphibian DNA.  
  
MATIAS At least two of us are aware of that fact, and that's not DNA I'm holding, this is an embryo, we are way past DNA here.  
  
PETER Can you explain to me why we are using a fake egg when we have hundreds of real eggs downstairs?  
  
MATIAS I swear if I have to explain this to you one more time that I'm going to kill you to save me from the pain. We are using this type of egg for the genetic prototypes because it's easier to detect the defaults if they occur. We've estimated, or rather your computer did that it takes about nine weeks for it mature within the egg.  
  
INT. LAB - NIGHT  
  
PETER Uh, guys I think there's a problem.  
  
MATIAS What kind of a problem?  
  
PETER It's not moving.  
  
PIERCE What are you talking about?  
  
Peter points to his computer.  
  
PETER You see all this computer equipment? This is here to monitor that little dinosaur, it's dead.  
  
MATIAS When did that happen?  
  
PETER I can't tell, but it wasn't anything we did wrong, we checked and rechecked every single thing we did.  
  
PIERCE So what went wrong?  
  
PETER All I can tell you is that it isn't alive anymore, it never has been but it's less alive now.  
  
PIERCE Get it out.  
  
Matias opens the small hatchery door and he pulls out the egg.  
  
He opens the small flap and uses a needle to withdraw a small sample.  
  
MATIAS He's right, there's the embryo, it's right like we left it.  
  
PIERCE Then what went wrong?  
  
MATIAS It must be something we're doing wrong.  
  
INT. LAB - NIGHT  
  
Matias checks and rechecks the available data while Peter slowly types in queries.  
  
PETER (To himself) My typing fingers are hurting, I thought we were allowed to stop before the sun came up again.  
  
MATIAS I'm still here, you can't complain alone.  
  
PETER Where the hell did Anderson go?  
  
MATIAS He said he had other sources to check - I'm guessing it's the back of his eyelids.  
  
PETER I got some new pictures off a friend, come have a look.  
  
Matias sighs and goes over to Peter, he drinks some coffee as Peter dumps a large folder onto the table.  
  
PETER You're going to love these.  
  
MATIAS Sure.  
  
He opens the folder that has 'top secret' scrawled onto the top and flips toward the back for new pictures. As the folder comes INTO FRAME we see that the pictures are dinosaur cartoons, cut from magazines and newspapers.  
  
MATIAS I like the ones you got last week better, hey look at that.  
  
PETER What?  
  
He pulls the folder over to him and points to four different pictures.  
  
MATIAS What do these four pictures have in common?  
  
PETER They're in color?  
  
MATIAS No, look at the pictures.  
  
PETER (Slowly) Various long-necked dinosaurs.all with their necks raised up (A beat) You can't be serious.  
  
MATIAS It simply can't be  
  
PETER They can't be warm blooded, but they're reptiles, big lizards, reptiles are cold-blooded.  
  
MATIAS But we don't know about dinosaurs, how could any of those creatures keep a neck that long up without something resembling a four-chambered heart pumping warm blood?  
  
PETER That's what we've been doing wrong.  
  
MATIAS We need some heat lamps for the hatchery, then it should work.  
  
PETER They've been wrong all those years.  
  
MATIAS We could tell them but how could we prove it?  
  
INT. HATCHERY  
  
The hatchery is now brighter and warmer with the heat lamps, they take shifts watching the new egg. The egg squeaks every so often.  
  
Hammond walks into the hatchery.  
  
HAMMOND I haven't missed it have it?  
  
MATIAS Unless you like an interrupted symphony of squeaks  
  
HAMMOND Are you sure it's going to happen today?  
  
The egg starts to shake.  
  
PIERCE Now it wants to leave its egg, you have that kind of effect on people Mr. Hammond, you make them want to leave.  
  
HAMMOND Thank you.  
  
The egg starts to hatch, Peter turns on a camera and Pierce distributes rubber gloves.  
  
HAMMOND What species is this going to be?  
  
PIERCE Comparing to fragments that have been extracted from bones, we think Velociraptor.  
  
PETER I'm not a paleontologist, that's a carnivore right?  
  
MATIAS We'll tell you when it grows up.  
  
PIERCE Don't tease him, yes, it will rip your flesh off your bones.  
  
HAMMOND Not in front of the baby.  
  
Hammond points to the bone as it begins to hatch, Peter brings the camera in closer to capture its birth.  
  
EXTREME CLOSE UP as a small beak breaks part of the shell open  
  
Hammond starts to help it out by pulling the egg away.  
  
MATIAS Is that a good idea? It won't be able to care for itself if it can't even get out of its egg by itself.  
  
HAMMOND Nonsense, this isn't going to be a wild creature, it's going to well cared for.  
  
As he continues to pull the egg off, he takes a step back.  
  
HAMMOND What's wrong with it?  
  
MATIAS I don't know.  
  
The baby dinosaur is a misshapen mix between Raptor and Hadrosaur.  
  
HAMMOND It's a mutant, a genetic aberration.  
  
PIERCE To say the very least, it's disgusting.  
  
PETER Would any of you mind if I turn this camera off before that freak breaks the lens.  
  
HAMMOND Yes, please.  
  
PIERCE And burn the tape.  
  
MATIAS What the hell's wrong with you, this is a living creature.  
  
HAMMOND Only because you created it, destroy it.  
  
MATIAS What?  
  
PETER I'm going to burn the tape but it's not that bad.  
  
HAMMOND You don't have to do it yourself, I'll get someone to do it for you.  
  
MATIAS No, it's ok, I can take care of the deed.  
  
Matias picks up the egg with the mutant in it. He takes it into an unused and closes the door. A moment later, they hear a loud and pitiful squeak. Pierce doesn't move and Peter busies himself at his computer.  
  
Hammond walks out of the lab.  
  
HAMMOND Be ready to move to Costa Rica next week.  
  
INT. LAB - NIGHT  
  
Matias goes into the lab, no one but Peter is there and he has fallen asleep in front of his computer. Matias quietly opens the door to the unused lab.  
  
He walks over to a corner, he kneels on the floor and finds the mutant which has freed itself from its egg.  
  
MATIAS How you going?  
  
He lifts it up and looks at it. He pulls a small bottle from his lab coat pocket and lets it suckle from it. As it drinks, little droplets of milk runs down his hand.  
  
MATIAS What the hell am I going to do with you, I'm not going to let Hammond kill you because you're a little less than standard. A genetic aberration, could make a scientist loose hope. Aberration, I'm calling you Abby.  
  
INT. A PARK - NIGHT  
  
Lewis sits on a park bench, drinking from a bottle in a brown paper bag. It slips from his hand and smashes on the ground.  
  
LEWIS (Slurred) This is all your fault Hammond, first you fire then you kick me out of the conference without letting me speak.  
  
A man in an expensive business suit, HAROLD MARSHALL, walks over to Lewis.  
  
LEWIS I'd offer you a drink but I don't even have one.  
  
HAROLD That's all right. Mr. Dodgson, I have a job offer for you, when you're sober of course.  
  
LEWIS That means I'll have to stop being drunk. What kind of a job are you talking about?  
  
HAROLD I'm from BioSyn, as you know a competitor of InGen. We would like you to develop research for us, like you were doing before John Hammond fired you.  
  
INT. Hammond's room  
  
ROLAND We have everything organized, you know the schedule.  
  
HAMMOND There is one small change I would like to make.  
  
ROLAND Why am I not surprised?  
  
HAMMOND I have another member for the team.  
  
ROLAND Another team member, why?  
  
HAMMOND I thought it would be pertinent to have a geneticist on the expedition.  
  
ROLAND I thought none of the ones you called wanted to come.  
  
HAMMOND One of them changed their minds, I guarantee you'll have no problem with him, he came highly recommended, he used to work for InGen.  
  
ROLAND Unless you have any other surprises for me I think I'll leave.  
  
HAMMOND Speaking of your fee.  
  
ROLAND Yes.  
  
HAMMOND You are the only one to go near the Rex, the other members of the team wouldn't prepared for it.  
  
ROLAND I won't put them in danger but I can't guarantee where the Rex will be. You should know that these animals can't be controlled.  
  
EXT. Boat Dock  
  
Hammond's team walk up to the dock carrying their gear.  
  
Roland, Margaret and Samuel meet up with Hammond's geneticist, Liam Crosby.  
  
The captain helps them with some of the heavier luggage.  
  
CAPTAIN If this is all you're bringing, we'll make excellent time.  
  
ROLAND We don't need much, we'll only be gone three days, you do have the schedule don't you?  
  
LIAM Might I assume that you're Roland Tembo, I'm Liam Crosby.  
  
ROLAND That's right.  
  
MARGARET Margaret Watson.  
  
SAMUEL Samuel Henderson.  
  
LIAM The other gear and the jeep is already on if you're ready to leave.  
  
The ship makes good progress and by one o'clock Isla Sorna comes into view, like Isla Nublar, Sorna is covered in clouds.  
  
EXT. Boat deck  
  
CAPTAIN We're going to anchor here, we'll let the launch down and then wait for you.  
  
ROLAND What if there's a problem?  
  
CAPTAIN We have a satellite phone and a radio if we need to contact anyone.  
  
EXT. A PLANE FLIES OVER THE OCEAN  
  
INT. BIOSYN PLANE  
  
Michael flies the plane toward the island whilst Hunt stares out the window.  
  
MICHAEL What's it like there?  
  
HUNT On the island? The animals you will see are unlike anything you could image, it's also unlikely that you'll be able to say any of their names.  
  
MICHAEL I know, why do they give them such stupid names?  
  
HUNT They're not stupid, they're just scientific.  
  
The plane lands on a small landing strip. The rest of the team that arrived from Costa Rica joins them.  
  
Hunt steps from the plane and looks at the motley crew.  
  
HUNT I only count eleven men, I thought there was to be a dozen.  
  
JOHN SIMPSON, the temporary team leader steps forward.  
  
JOHN We had an unfortunate encounter with a pack of Velociraptors, we lost one of our men.  
  
HUNT He must have been weak.  
  
MICHAEL Seen any dinosaurs yet?  
  
JOHN We haven't been in the area for that long but we have sighted around ten different species.  
  
HUNT Have you found an area for base camp?  
  
JOHN Yes, it's over this way.  
  
They move off into the jungle.  
  
EXT. BOAT'S BOW  
  
The other three team members stand at the very front of the boat and look at the island, Samuel takes photo after photo. Roland joins them.  
  
ROLAND Save your film, there's lots more to see.  
  
MARGARET Did you get everything organized with the captain?  
  
ROLAND He knows exactly what to do.  
  
MARGARET I think this the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, it's not hard to imagine the dinosaurs living in an environment like this.  
  
SAMUEL Speaking of which, how close are we going to get to the Rex, I've love to get some photos of him.  
  
ROLAND Everyone except for me is to stay as far away from the Rex as possible, orders from Hammond, he's worried that you will get hurt.  
  
LIAM There is no need to worry about anything, we have more than sufficient weapons to take care of anything and everything that gets in our way.  
  
SAMUEL I thought the idea was to preserve them, not to blow them away, the Costa Ricans are taking care of that in a few days anyway.  
  
LIAM It's called protection.  
  
Margaret points toward the island.  
  
MARGARET We're here.  
  
They turn and look at Sorna which is now much closer. The captain releases the anchor and they release the launch.  
  
The launch was small vehicle carrying vessel, long enough to carry the jeep and the trailer while steady enough to hold its own without capsizing.  
  
EXT. ISLA SORNA DOCK A - DAY  
  
They secure the launch and release the jeep from it's clamps, Samuel drives it off the launch and the others get in. Liam takes over the driving.  
  
Still visible in the background is the boat.  
  
INT. ISLA SORNA RESEARCH FACILITY - LAB A  
  
Matias sits in the hatchery, looking at a new batch of eggs, illuminated by the heat lamps. He looks up when the phone answers, he drowsily answers it  
  
IAN Matias? It's me, how are you?  
  
MATIAS Ian? What are you doing calling so late?  
  
IAN It's not late, it's early where I am. If you told me where you are, I could call when it's earlier there.  
  
MATIAS How considerate, if you must know, I'm in Costa Rica.  
  
IAN Perfect research atmosphere, nice weather, parties, drinks.  
  
MATIAS Wish it were so, believe me, I'm on one of the islands, cloudy, dismal, hurricanes.  
  
IAN Sorry, how's your research going?  
  
MATIAS You know I can't give you the specifics of what I'm doing, Hammond made me sign an ND.  
  
Matias walks into the lunch room, he picks up a coffee pot, looks in it, it's empty.  
  
MATIAS Why the hell doesn't anyone else fill this damn thing? Ian, what does Chaos theory say about recalling life?  
  
IAN So, the funding did have to do with your lecture. What are you recalling?  
  
MATIAS Not that you heard it from me but, let's just say prehistoric.  
  
IAN Why do you want to know what Chaos theory says? Are you telling me on an entire island there are no sleeping pills?  
  
MATIAS This has nothing to do with my insomnia, Chaos theory deals with complex systems, this is about as complex as you can get.  
  
IAN Since you're actually awake, I'll explain it in English. Chaos basically states that it's bad, it's wrong, there are numerous consequences that won't be anticipated or worse yet, able to be controlled.  
  
Ian continues to talk but Matias stops listening and puts the phone down. He walks out into the lab and listens, he goes into the hatchery and looks at one of the eggs as it squeaks and moves.  
  
He looks at the egg as a head breaks out and cries pitifully at the world and promptly stops moving.  
  
He picks up the egg and looks down at the dead baby dinosaur. He walks back into the lab and picks up an internal phone, calls the team down.  
  
He carefully places the egg onto an examination table and goes back into the lunch room.  
  
He picks up the phone and sits on the sit.  
  
IAN You're back, what happened?  
  
MATIAS Just another unforeseen consequence, I'll talk to you later, thanks for the lecture.  
  
He places the phone and walks back into the lab.  
  
INT. LAB A  
  
Matias looks up from the examination table as Pierce walks in.  
  
MATIAS Took you long enough.  
  
PIERCE Well I don't see Pete, where's he?  
  
MATIAS Computer room.  
  
PIERCE What happened?  
  
MATIAS The egg started to squeak, the baby hatched and then it died, that's all I know.  
  
PIERCE Which batch was that?  
  
MATIAS 23a, it was a Hadrosaur, Peter's checking the gene sequences now.  
  
PIERCE What was he doing down here anyway?  
  
MATIAS Don't you know? He sleeps down here every night, falls asleep right in front of his computer. Waking him up is fun (Demonstrating, he cups his hand over his mouth) Peter, the computer's malfunctioning.  
  
PETER Hey, don't joke about that, I have nightmares about stuff like that. None of you guys have any idea of what could happen if these suckers decide to stop working, here or on the other island when it gets up and running.  
  
MATIAS What did you find?  
  
PETER Same problem as always, we used the wrong combination of gene sequences, in this case, it wasn't able to breathe air so it suffocated.  
  
PIERCE How many is that going to happen to?  
  
MATIAS Only the other 23a's there's only five more  
  
PETER Only six at a time with the same gene sequences until we get the bugs worked out.  
  
PIERCE I'll draw some blood then we can scan it  
  
Hammond walks into the room, he walks over to the team. Sees the dead dinosaur and takes a step away from it  
  
HAMMOND What happened?  
  
PIERCE Isn't it obvious Mr. Hammond? It's dead.  
  
HAMMOND Then fix it.  
  
PIERCE It's dead Hammond.  
  
HAMMOND I can see that Mr. Anderson, I mean the future batches so no more die needlessly.  
  
PIERCE We're working on it.  
  
Pierce goes over to Peter and they look at some data.  
  
HAMMOND Sometimes I regret hiring him.  
  
MATIAS At least you don't have to work with him.  
  
INT. LAB A - NIGHT  
  
Matias opens the door and then quietly closes it. He checks that Peter is really asleep then he unlocks the unused lab.  
  
INT. LAB B  
  
Matias walks over to the corner and kneels down near a small box with a warm cloth in it; it's empty.  
  
MATIAS (Whispering) Abby? Abby where are you?  
  
He spins when he hears a squeaking behind him. He sees Abby standing there.  
  
MATIAS You learned to walk. You're really walking, I feel like a proud parent.  
  
Abby bends down and tugs on a discarded piece of paper.  
  
MATIAS I know you're hungry but I don't think I can give you milk anymore, it's starting to make you sick. You've been on it for a long time, even for a mutant. Hold on a little while longer while I check on something.  
  
INT. LAB A  
  
Matias unlocks the 'J' drawer in a tall stack of filing cabinets. He finds a folder called 'Juvenile Hyperspace'. He places it on a table and turns on a small lamp, he scans through the papers.  
  
The overhead light is turned on, Peter doesn't stir as Hammond walks into the room. Matias shuts the folder and stands up, he places it back into the drawer.  
  
MATIAS Evening John.  
  
Hammond looks over to Matias, just noticing him.  
  
HAMMOND Matias, I didn't know anyone else would be in here (RE Peter) Awake I mean, what are you doing up at this late hour.  
  
MATIAS Just finishing up some research I didn't get to while the sun was still up.  
  
HAMMOND A few more hours and it'll be back, what were you researching?  
  
MATIAS Feeding habits of infants so when these guys, sorry, these girls hatch, we'll know how to feed them.  
  
HAMMOND The babies, that's why I'm here.  
  
MATIAS It is?  
  
Hammond crosses the floor towards Lab B but instead of entering, he goes into the hatchery.  
  
HAMMOND I come down here sometimes late at night to check on them, just making sure that they're all right.  
  
MATIAS I do the same thing.  
  
Matias goes over to the wall and flips the pages on a calendar, he points to a date circled in red.  
  
HAMMOND Yes, it's not long now. I hope more of this batch survives.  
  
MATIAS I wish they could all make it.  
  
HAMMOND It is unfortunate that they don't all make it but we are doing things that no one has ever come close to. We are beyond the frontier of science.  
  
EXT. ISLA SORNA - AFTERNOON  
  
The team tours the island. Liam stops the jeep so they can watch several herds go by. Samuel pulls a digital camera out and starts snapping pictures. Margaret records it with a camcorder.  
  
MARGARET I'm a long way from my lab.  
  
ROLAND I told you that you'd love it.  
  
EXT. BASE CAMP - NIGHT  
  
Samuel covers the jeep with a camouflage net while the other three set up an electric net, a makeshift electric fence. They pull supplies from the trailer and start eating. Overhead, something screeches.  
  
MARGARET What was that?  
  
ROLAND Just a Pteradon. Hammond said the few that were on Site A might have migrated to here.  
  
MARGARET Are there any snakes on this island?  
  
Samuel rolls back laughing and Liam looks at her incredulously.  
  
LIAM Do you realize that we are on an island infested with dinosaurs, several species of which are quite deadly and you are worried about snakes of all things?  
  
MARGARET Dinosaurs I can live with, I hate snakes.  
  
ROLAND Leave her alone, you'd be the same way after you were bitten seven times by a poisonous snake.  
  
A large tropical spider descends from the tree behind them and lands on Liam's arm. He screams like a girl and throws it off into the darkness.  
  
SAMUEL (Mockingly) We're on a dinosaur infested island and you're worried about spiders?  
  
LIAM (Deadly) Not one more word.  
  
ROLAND I think it's time to go up.  
  
MARGARET Into the trees?  
  
ROLAND Up is the safest place.  
  
They all find places up in the tree for their sleeping bags. Margaret stops when she hears something.  
  
MARGARET What was that?  
  
LIAM I didn't hear anything.  
  
ROLAND Shut up all of you.  
  
Roland quietly takes out a pair of night-vision goggles and stares out beyond the tree line. He takes the goggles off and points to the rest of the team. They watch as a family of Hadrosaurs walk past.  
  
LIAM This is amazing.  
  
SAMUEL Amazing? It's incredible. Why would anyone want to destroy these creatures?  
  
ROLAND Because they aren't all this incredible.  
  
LIAM They are from a genetic standpoint.  
  
ROLAND I didn't mean to insult your field of expertise, I was talking about their personalities.  
  
EXT. BIOSYN BASE CAMP  
  
The team laughs and jokes, several guards patrol the perimeter in military fashion.  
  
Hunt, Michael and John sit away from the rest of the team.  
  
MICHAEL Liam's team landed a little after us and they should be at their base camp by now.  
  
HUNT Who's Liam, what are you talking about?  
  
MICHAEL Didn't this get explained to you?  
  
HUNT No, it seems that I've been given a distinct lack of information.  
  
MICHAEL Liam is in command of this mission from the business point of view. He's with the InGen.he's with John Hammond's team.  
  
HUNT John Hammond? Why would Hammond put a team onto the island, InGen collapsed, he has no reason.  
  
JOHN We're not exactly sure why, we have reason to believe that it has something to do with (laughs) saving his dream.  
  
HUNT Is his team also collecting genetic samples?  
  
MICHAEL As far as Liam told me, they're taking eggs.  
  
HUNT Why is a BioSyn man on a team organized by John Hammond?  
  
JOHN Isn't it obvious? We're going to steal the eggs and whatever else they've collected. Flesh and blood samples are good for the long term but eggs and newly hatched specimens are better in the short term.  
  
HUNT Why wasn't I told about this?  
  
MICHAEL I thought you were.  
  
JOHN It's quite simple. Michael goes and joins up with Hammond's team tomorrow and the day after we join them at the compound.  
  
HUNT What happens to Hammond's team?  
  
MICHAEL We drop them in Costa Rica. Wave a little of the green stuff under their noses and they get locked in jail long enough for us to get away.  
  
HUNT Just inform me of anything else I should be aware of.  
  
MICHAEL I think you know the rest of the plan, we'll collect the samples tomorrow. Oh and Hunt, most of these guys want to bag a dinosaur so don't do all of the shooting.  
  
HUNT I wouldn't worry about that, on this island, there is plenty of shooting to go around.  
  
INT. TREE - LATER  
  
Roland quietly climbs down from the tree and pulls a satellite phone from her bag in the trailer.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM - DAY  
  
Hammond watches the TV without much interest. He looks up at the clock and picks up to the phone when it rings.  
  
HAMMOND Have you had any problems?  
  
ROLAND None.  
  
Something hits the electric netting. Roland jumps back and drops the phone. He gets a torch from the jeep and shines it down onto the ground, a single Compy lies dead.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond taps the phone.  
  
HAMMOND Roland, Roland are you there?  
  
EXT. BOTTOM OF THE TREE  
  
Roland shakes his head and picks up the phone.  
  
ROLAND I'm here, something hit the electric netting, I just wanted to see what it was. By the way, the netting works great.  
  
HAMMOND What hit it?  
  
ROLAND A Compy Mr. Hammond, we'll get the eggs tomorrow and then head back.  
  
HAMMOND Call me if you have any problems.  
  
ROLAND There won't be any problems.  
  
EXT. TREE - NIGHT  
  
As Roland finishes his climb up, he accidentally hits Margaret's foot, Margaret yawns and then starts talking in her sleep. Margaret launches into a lecture on evolution.  
  
Roland eventually falls asleep but Samuel is woken by Margaret's continuous talk. He sits up and looks around in the dark.  
  
He looks over to the other side of the tree, Liam sits, turned away, talking softly on a satellite phone and smoking a cigarette. Samuel sneezes because of the smoke, Liam stops talking and looks around. By the time he turns, Samuel is lying down, he mumbles something in his 'sleep'. Liam nonetheless ends the call and stubs out his cigarette.  
  
INT. BIOSYN LAB - DAY  
  
Marshall enters and walks over to Lewis.  
  
MARSHALL Have you found out what Hammond is working on yet? You said that he was doing something with cloning but he's been in Costa Rica for over a year now.  
  
LEWIS You don't know John Hammond very well do you? Take the word of someone who does, when John Hammond gets a new pet project, he will give it his personal attention for however long it takes to succeed, he can be very fanatical.  
  
MARSHALL John Hammond is the only competition we have that can threaten us. We need to know what he's working on and we need to know now, I don't care what you're working on at the moment, finish it quickly or give it to someone else to finish but get to work on Hammond.  
  
EXT. BIOSYN BASE CAMP - MORNING  
  
The team packs up, half are carriers, carrying the equipment, the other are shooters.  
  
John helps Michael with applying his fake wounds.  
  
HUNT What's that for?  
  
MICHAEL It's all part of the act.  
  
Michael leaves, carrying a gun he will get rid of before he meets up with Hammond's team.  
  
The team walks through the jungle, a carrier, LACES, stops to tie up his shoes. A Compy jumps out of the bush, he kicks at it and jumps back into the bush.  
  
LACES I think I saw a dinosaur.  
  
JOHN Then where is it?  
  
LACES In that bush.  
  
Laces points at the bush, the Compy reemerges and bites his finger.  
  
LACES Son of a bitch.  
  
He grabs it with his other hand and snaps its neck. He throws it a at a carrier, ETHAN who takes care of the samples. Ethan puts the Compy into a zip-lock bag.  
  
Another carrier goes over to Laces and looks into the bush.  
  
CARRIER 1 It was a mummy.  
  
The team gathers around to see several small off-white Compy eggs.  
  
HUNT Leave them, the don't matter  
  
LACES That's cold, a predator will have a good meal.  
  
HUNT Yes and in a week that predator along with every other living thing on this island will be dead.  
  
The team continues to walk, John catches up to Hunt.  
  
JOHN You're a hunter, I thought you would appreciate that all these creatures are being destroyed.  
  
HUNT This isn't hunting, this is extermination. Hunting for sport or food is one thing, this is a mass killing, it's completely different, it's a waste.  
  
One of the shooters ahead of them shouts and the team runs toward him. A stegosaurus runs for them, roaring at the intruders.  
  
LACES Now that's a dinosaur.  
  
The shooters shoot at the stegosaurus. None of the bullets even slow it down, the shooters turn and run, Hunt stands his ground and loads a dart into his gun. He takes aim and fires. The stegosaurus drops dead in front of him.  
  
When the stegosaurus falls, the team stops running and come back to inspect the dead beast. Ethan moves forward and takes scales, a flesh sample and a tube of blood.  
  
Some of the shooters and carriers move forward and see if it's dead, a few kick at it.  
  
Ethan finishes, labels the bag and puts it into his pack.  
  
ETHAN That's three species done, how many left?  
  
HUNT Three?  
  
JOHN We also got a sample from the raptor that killed our missing team member.  
  
EXT. GRASSY PLAIN - DAY  
  
Liam parks the jeep and they split up into two teams, Roland and Liam head in one direction while Margaret and Samuel head in the other.  
  
Roland and Liam go to a Hadrosaur nest, they wait until the parents turn away to feed before they steal several eggs.  
  
EXT. JEEP - DAY  
  
Roland and Liam carefully pack the eggs into specially padded crates.  
  
LIAM What's going to happen to the eggs once they get back?  
  
ROLAND I'm not sure, why do you want to know?  
  
LIAM You're the one leading this mission.  
  
ROLAND Why does it concern you?  
  
LIAM I only asked because I want these little guys and girls to be all right.  
  
ROLAND Right, that's the important thing. All I know is that we only have to get the eggs off the island, then they'll get taken care of by someone. Hammond just wants to give them a chance to live.  
  
INT. LAB A - DAY  
  
Hammond and the team crowd around a table in the hatchery as an egg shakes. Peter sets up his camera and catches the birth of a perfect dinosaur, free of faults as far as the tests show.  
  
HAMMOND Now we can really begin.  
  
PIERCE Begin?  
  
MATIAS If we haven't begun yet, what is it that we've been doing all this time?  
  
HAMMOND This was just the preparation, follow me all of you.  
  
Matias, Pierce and Peter follow Hammond out of Lab A.  
  
INT. MODEL ROOM  
  
The four of them enter a room set up with Isla Nublar models and sketches of what Jurassic Park will look like.  
  
MATIAS What is all of this?  
  
PETER I don't care, whatever this is, it's cool.  
  
PIERCE This is Isla Nublar.  
  
HAMMOND Quite right Mr. Anderson, this is a model of Isla Nublar, the other island we leased from the Costa Rican government. This is where the public will view your collective work, this is Jurassic Park.  
  
PIERCE Why Jurassic? Why not cretaceous, Triassic or Prehistory?  
  
HAMMOND The board of directors think that Jurassic has a nice ring to it.  
  
PIERCE The ring of money pouring in no doubt.  
  
HAMMOND We've already begun construction on the visitor center and the fences.  
  
PETER Fences? For what - crowd control?  
  
HAMMOND On the dinosaur's habitats, to keep both them and the public safe.  
  
EXT. JEEP  
  
Roland and Liam relax while they wait for Margaret and Samuel to return, Liam sits beside the jeep while Roland sits on the hood. Roland stands when they hear screaming coming from the jungle.  
  
LIAM What the hell was that?  
  
ROLAND It wasn't Margaret or Samuel, it's coming from the other direction.  
  
They follow the sound of the scream into the jungle.  
  
EXT. CREEK BED  
  
They find Michael in a shallow creek covered in blood. Liam helps him up and back to the jeep.  
  
LIAM I just did a first aid course, you go get the others.  
  
Roland runs off into the jungle to find Margaret and Samuel.  
  
EXT. JEEP  
  
The man from the creek, Michael, sits up and wipes the 'blood' off his face.  
  
MICHAEL Good to see you.  
  
LIAM Let's get to work.  
  
EXT. NEAR NEST SITE  
  
Roland runs up to Margaret and Samuel who are in the middle of a debate.  
  
ROLAND Stop arguing, you've got to come back, we found a man.  
  
MARGARET What do you mean you found a man?  
  
ROLAND He was in a creek near the jeep, he was bleeding, Liam's giving him first aid.  
  
They start off back toward the jeep. Samuel carries the eggs in a portable crate. Roland holds up a hand when she hears something.  
  
SAMUEL What was that?  
  
ROLAND I don't know so stay absolutely still.  
  
A bird flies out of tree and scares Margaret, she screams and falls over. She looks through the long grass and sees a black, soulless eye staring at her.  
  
MARGARET There's something in there.  
  
Samuel helps her up, they stare over the long grass. Roland pushes it aside and they find a wounded baby Triceratops.  
  
MARGARET I told you there was a missing baby from that family we stole the eggs from.  
  
Samuel puts the crate down and goes over to the Triceratops he looks at a wound in its side.  
  
Roland and Margaret follow him, Margaret pats it on the head.  
  
ROLAND It's been shot.  
  
MARGARET Shot?  
  
ROLAND Did either of you.?  
  
MARGARET No.  
  
SAMUEL What the hell is going on?  
  
ROLAND We're not going to find out standing around here.  
  
MARGARET Let's get back to the jeep.  
  
SAMUEL I agree.  
  
Margaret picks up the crate and starts off but Samuel holds Roland back for a minute.  
  
ROLAND What is it?  
  
SAMUEL Be careful around Liam.  
  
ROLAND Why? What are you talking about?  
  
SAMUEL Last night, when Margaret's evolution lecture woke me up, I saw him on his satellite phone talking to someone while everyone else was still asleep, don't you think that's strange?  
  
Roland understands and nods, they run to catch up with Margaret and they make their way back to the jeep.  
  
EXT. JEEP  
  
Liam has finished dressing Michael's 'wounds'.  
  
ROLAND Has he said anything yet?  
  
LIAM Just moans of pain.  
  
ROLAND They found an injured baby triceratops, it had been shot. We need answers and we need them now.  
  
Roland looks at Michael.  
  
ROLAND Who are you? How did you get onto this island?  
  
MICHAEL My name is Michael, I rented a plane in Costa Rica, I thought it would be fun to see the dinosaurs but my plane crashed due to an electrical fault, it crashed over that way about a day's walk and I didn't shoot anything.  
  
SAMUEL This is a no fly zone, weren't you worried about getting caught?  
  
MICHAEL I take risks.  
  
LIAM Let's just get out of the area, if he didn't do it, it means someone else did.  
  
MARGARET That's probably a good idea.  
  
EXT. TREE - NIGHT  
  
They eat dinner, Michael fakes some head pain to keep up the act. Roland stands.  
  
ROLAND Excuse me.  
  
He goes behind the tree.  
  
EXT. BASE OF THE TREE  
  
As Liam tells a couple of jokes, Samuel looks around. He quietly picks up his rifle. And motions for the other to look, through the darkness of the trees, they can see the faint, ghostly shape of a raptor.  
  
EXT. BEHIND THE TREE  
  
Roland stands and stares into the darkness, he can hear something.  
  
A raptor screams and lunges forward, it hits the fence, Roland yells and stumbles back. He gets up and runs back around to the others.  
  
EXT. BASE OF THE TREE  
  
Other raptors jump at the fence, the fence continues to fry the raptors but it doesn't do any damage.  
  
ROLAND Get up into the tree, now.  
  
They all climb up into the tree, Roland hesitates, runs over to the trailer and turns up the amps on the netting.  
  
A raptor charges the fence, it hits and falls over, it doesn't get up again. A couple of other raptors sniff at their dead companion then they leave.  
  
LIAM They're gone.  
  
MARGARET They'll come back, I know they will.  
  
ROLAND It's OK.  
  
SAMUEL We keep a continuos watch all night, it's the only way to be safe.  
  
EXT. BIOSYN BASE CAMP - NIGHT  
  
Ethan puts all the samples into his bag, there's a dozen bags. Laces walks up to Hunt and John.  
  
LACES I wonder what they taste like?  
  
JOHN Go cut a chunk off one of the dead ones and throw it onto the fire.  
  
HUNT I wouldn't recommend that.  
  
LACES Yeah? And why is that?  
  
HUNT Although dinosaur jerky may seem appealing, there would still be enough neuro-poison left in it to kill you slowly.  
  
LACES How slow?  
  
HUNT Few hours, maybe less.  
  
JOHN I dare you.  
  
Laces goes off into the bushes. Hunt and John laugh.  
  
Laces starts screaming and he runs back into camp, a raptor chases him.  
  
The shooters stand and shoot at it, they miss in the dark and it jumps onto Laces, pushing its claw into his back.  
  
One of the shooters gets a good shot and kills the raptor.  
  
The team goes silent as they hear noises in the jungle all around them.  
  
HUNT (Yelling) Move out, leave the equipment.  
  
The team moves out into the dark jungle.  
  
EXT. BASE OF THE TREE - NIGHT  
  
Roland climbs down the tree and relieves Samuel. Instead of going straight back up the tree, he pulls him over toward the jeep.  
  
SAMUEL Where's the wreckage of the plane and his rescue party?  
  
ROLAND What?  
  
SAMUEL Michael. If he crashed like he said, where is the wreckage of the plane, surely one of the Costa Rican planes would have seen from the air and where's his rescue party getting him off the island.  
  
ROLAND In case you forgot, this is a no fly zone, he said he liked taking risks, he probably didn't tell anyone and the jungle is so thick in some places that you wouldn't be able to see from the air.  
  
SAMUEL I don't trust him, and for that matter, I don't trust Liam either.  
  
ROLAND You're tired, you're paranoid, go get another couple of hours sleep.  
  
SAMUEL Tell me something, if this is just paranoia, ask Liam if he'll tell you who he was on the phone to last night.  
  
ROLAND Might have been his girlfriend.  
  
SAMUEL Just be careful around them, I've got a bad feeling that something isn't right.  
  
Roland nods and watches Samuel climb back up into the tree. She opens the back of the trailer and puts his satellite phone and some water bottles into it.  
  
EXT. DARK JUNGLE  
  
Hunt's team runs and reaches the compound. They run into a spare lab, two raptors right behind them.  
  
INT. SPARE LAB  
  
Hunt closes the door, outside an old man screams as a raptor comes toward him.  
  
Hunt opens the door, flings the man inside and shoots the raptor point blank.  
  
The old man, PROFESSOR BOURNE stands and shakes himself off.  
  
BOURNE Thank you.  
  
HUNT Don't expect it again.  
  
The other raptor paces outside the room, they can see it through the thick glass.  
  
HUNT Do you want that thing coming in here?  
  
SHOOTER 1 No.  
  
HUNT Then put that weapon down, you shoot that glass and it will be able to get in here, don't shoot until it gets its own way in.  
  
BOURNE This is thick glass, it will take a while for a raptor to chew through but only one of those bullets to shatter it.  
  
HUNT Thank you professor.  
  
EXT. BASE OF THE TREE - DAWN  
  
Liam quietly climbs down the tree and past Roland who had fallen asleep and turns the generator off. He pulls up the netting and goes over to the raptor. He pulls a small kit from his pocket. He cuts a flesh sample and draws a small amount of blood.  
  
Roland, only pretending to be asleep, opens his eyes and watches what Liam is doing, he stands and walks over to Liam.  
  
ROLAND What are you doing?  
  
LIAM I was just making sure it was dead, there's no such thing as being too safe.  
  
ROLAND I agree. It hasn't moved in hours, I think it's safe to say it's dead, it's probably hunting small defenseless children in the saurian afterlife.  
  
LIAM There's no harm in being safe.  
  
ROLAND Safety is a hard thing to find in a place like this.  
  
INT. MATIAS' ROOM - DAY  
  
He feeds Abby some meat and vegetable chunks in a small bowl on the floor. Hammond knocks on the door, Matias picks the two foot tall Abby and locks her in his bedroom.  
  
Matias opens the door and smiles nervously at Hammond.  
  
MATIAS Hi John, what's wrong.  
  
HAMMOND No, nothing's wrong. I hate to ask you to give up your day off but.  
  
MATIAS Are those Trikes we sent to Nublar getting sick like the last lot?  
  
HAMMOND No, this batch is perfectly healthy. I was just wondering if you would like to see the other island, Peter is too busy and if possible, I'd prefer not to take Pierce.  
  
MATIAS No, sounds good, I'll be out in a minute.  
  
He shuts the door in Hammond's face. He picks up the food bowl and puts it in his room with Abby. He goes out the door and joins Hammond.  
  
EXT. BOAT DOCK - DAY  
  
They get out of a jeep and walk up the gangplank of the boat.  
  
EXT. ISLA NUBLAR BOAT DOCK - DAY  
  
The boat docks and a jeep meets Hammond and Matias, it takes them to the uncompleted visitor center.  
  
EXT. VISITOR CENTER  
  
Matias steps out and takes the grandeur of the building.  
  
MATIAS Very nice.  
  
HAMMOND It's not yet but it will be. What would you like to tour first, the visitor center or the dinosaur habitats.  
  
Matias stares at Hammond.  
  
HAMMOND Of course, what a stupid question, I'll get a jeep.  
  
He calls over to one of the Jurassic Park workers.  
  
HAMMOND Could you call the control room and tell them to send a tour jeep around?  
  
The worker nods and runs up the stairs into the building.  
  
Another worker brings the jeep around to the front of the visitor center and gets out.  
  
HAMMOND Matias, would you mind driving, I haven't held a driver's license for years.  
  
MATIAS No, I don't mind but what about when the real tours start, will one of the guests have to drive?  
  
HAMMOND No, don't worry about that, by then we'll have these tour vehicles on an automated track in the middle of roadway that will eliminate the need for drivers.  
  
MATIAS That's a good idea.  
  
HAMMOND You don't have to be so polite, it's not exactly an original idea but it seemed to work in with our idea of automating whatever we could.  
  
MATIAS But won't that be more expensive initially?  
  
HAMMOND Yes, but we aren't sparing any expenses.  
  
MATIAS If this park has carte blanche would you mind springing for a couple more coffee pots for us caffeine-addicted scientists who do all the hard work?  
  
Hammond nods and Matias starts the car. He drives the car down the road and down to the big gates. They wait for a worker to press a button to open the gates while another lights one of the lower flames.  
  
They drive down the road, it's uninteresting because none of the habitats have dinosaurs in them yet.  
  
Hammond points up an unpaved service road. They drive over a small bridge and wait for a set of double gates to be opened.  
  
EXT. GRASSY PLAIN  
  
Matias drives the car up along the service road.  
  
HAMMOND Stop the car, stop.  
  
Matias stops the car and looks around.  
  
MATIAS What?  
  
Hammond smiles at him as several large herds walk past about twenty meters from them.  
  
MATIAS To quote Peter, cool. Look how big they've gotten, I.I.  
  
He stops talking and just watches.  
  
HAMMOND They get a lot bigger once they are released into the open habitats, they seem to enjoy the fresh air.  
  
A baby stegosaurus, separated from the herd walks up to the jeep and rubs up against it.  
  
MATIAS What's it doing?  
  
HAMMOND It thinks we're its mother or in our case make that father, it happens all the time.  
  
MATIAS How would it know to follow a mother around? These creatures never had mothers to begin with, where did it learn to do that?  
  
HAMMOND It must be some sort of genetic memory, that's what we've begun to think around here.  
  
MATIAS How come you've never told me this? After all this time I've spent working for you, all the sleepless nights I've had trying to get gene sequences to work so that the animals would be healthy you didn't think I was important enough to tell when Stegos start following jeeps around like it was their mom?  
  
HAMMOND It was only a theory.  
  
MATIAS Theory or not, from where I stand it could be very important, it could mean that.just forget it.  
  
HAMMOND Would you mind starting the car?  
  
MATIAS Why?  
  
Hammond points backward and Matias sees a huge Brachisaurus lumbering toward them. Matias starts the car and they continue the tour silently.  
  
HAMMOND I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the mother-seeking behavior, it's just you've been so busy Sorna that I didn't want to bother you with something that seemed trivial compared to your work.  
  
Matias stops the car.  
  
MATIAS These creatures are my work, everything to do with them is my work. It's not trivial, nothing these animals do is trivial, we have to discover if what they do is inherent age-old behavior or because of something we've done. Filling the gene sequence gaps with amphibian DNA has caused everything from those Trikes that keep trying to drown themselves because they believe they can swim, one of their genes gave them the amphibian sense to return to water or the early Compys that kept changing strange colors because they had a chameleonic gene in their mix.  
  
HAMMOND I'm sorry, I didn't realize how important some of their behavior could be. I'll take care to tell you everything from now on.  
  
MATIAS I just want the best for them. I know you do too, we've made improvements to all of the species since the initial generations, they are all as healthy as possible but they still need improvements.  
  
HAMMOND I see.  
  
MATIAS As you've said, this is the frontier, we have to take care to observe everything.  
  
Matias restarts the jeep and they continue the tour. As they approach what will be the T-Rex enclosure, a Jurassic Park worker flags the jeep down.  
  
HAMMOND What is it?  
  
WORKER We've just received word from Sorna, they say that they can't move the Rex today, the Sorna doctor says that it's still not well enough to travel.  
  
HAMMOND Wait until they give it the go ahead.  
  
The worker nods and they drive on.  
  
HAMMOND Delays, always with the delays, the same thing used to happen when I was at the park in Kenya.  
  
As they continue, Matias pulls the jeep to a halt when something green runs across the road.  
  
MATIAS What was that?  
  
HAMMOND Pro, Procomp, something like that, I can't pronounce half of these names.  
  
MATIAS We call them Compys for short, why is it running around loose, shouldn't it been in an enclosure.  
  
HAMMOND It must have escaped from its assigned habitat.  
  
MATIAS You shouldn't let them loose, on their own like that they're aren't very dangerous, only mildly poisonous and the venom is slow acting. They aren't very strong either, we believed them to be scavengers so anyone over about thirteen should be able to fight one off but in a pack.well you can guess.  
  
HAMMOND We usually take better precautions with them.  
  
MATIAS Ian would love this place, he'd tell you exactly what he thought of your control of complex systems and for that matter he'd tell you what Chaos said.  
  
HAMMOND Who's Ian, a biologist?  
  
MATIAS No, he's a mathematician, specializes in Chaos theory you've seen him, I was playing poker with him when you picked me up from the university.  
  
HAMMOND I see.  
  
MATIAS Compys, you can't say their name and they aren't cute, but you wanted a lot of them, why? They aren't a delicacy are they?  
  
HAMMOND No, your studies showed that they re very efficient at dealing with waste and with animals this size, we have a lot of waste to deal with.  
  
MATIAS If you ever want me to eat again, you won't say another word.  
  
As they finish the tour and go back through the big gates, a voice on the small radio crackles to life.  
  
TOUR VOICE (RICHARD KILEY) Thank you for touring Jurassic Park.  
  
MATIAS What was that?  
  
HAMMOND That would be about the only feature of the automated tour that is working at the moment, in the future it will talk about the dinosaurs, point out interesting facts, things like that.  
  
MATIAS You should warn people about that.  
  
HAMMOND Sorry.  
  
INT. LAB A - NIGHT  
  
Peter walks out of the lunch room and over to Matias.  
  
PETER There's a call for you in the office.  
  
MATIAS We have an office?  
  
PETER Caffeine room, there's some stuff shirt InGen guy looking for you.  
  
Matias walks into the lunch room and picks up the phone.  
  
MATIAS Hello?  
  
NATHAN Hello Dr. Tarker, this is Nathan Free, I'm on the InGen board of directors, Mr. Hammond probably hasn't mentioned me before but I have to talk to you.  
  
MATIAS He has once or twice, what did you can I help with?  
  
NATHAN Well, what I wanted to discuss with you is something I spoke to Mr. Hammond about sometime last week. It deals with the various manipulations you do to the creatures.  
  
MATIAS You mean the dinosaurs?  
  
NATHAN Yes, them. I've read the reports from both islands and I'm afraid that the public won't be able to accept them the way they are.  
  
MATIAS What are you talking about, what's wrong with them?  
  
NATHAN It's actually that they are quite correct but people already have preconceptions about what they would see, dinosaurs aren't known for their intelligence, they are often seen as stupid but the Velociraptors that you've cloned are smart and fast; mean, smart attraction aren't good for business.  
  
MATIAS Some of the public will we glad for the authenticity, new research is helping to change that misconception.  
  
NATHAN Of course but the age-old preconception won't have changed by the time the park opens in three years. To get to the point Dr. Tarker, we are suggesting that you create the dinosaurs to be what the public expects rather than the scientifically accurate creatures that you are currently producing. We can of course slowly introduce them to the truth over time, more real than reality you might say.  
  
MATIAS More real than reality?  
  
NATHAN You'll do it if you want to keep your job.  
  
MATIAS You get one thing straight, I take my orders from my mother and from John Hammond and until one of them tells me otherwise, I will create them as true as I can.  
  
NATHAN You're a hypocrite Mr. Tarker, you are so far from the truth right now, all your of dinosaurs are female and then you give them an enzyme deficiency.  
  
MATIAS Those are only precautions and they were ordered from InGen.  
  
The phone line goes dead.  
  
MATIAS Hello?  
  
Hammond walks into the lunch room from the lab and over to Matias. He takes the receiver out of his hand and places it down on the cradle.  
  
HAMMOND Were you just talking to Nathan Free?  
  
MATIAS He called me.  
  
HAMMOND What did he want?  
  
MATIAS He wanted me to recreate the dinosaurs fake, like they belonged in a cartoon, to make them what the public expected.  
  
HAMMOND You didn't agree did you?  
  
MATIAS Not that I had a chance but no, I would never agree to something like that unless you ordered me to and I don't think you would.  
  
HAMMOND No, I wouldn't. He suggested the same thing to me last week, he also suggested gentle baby dinosaurs that children could take rides on or take home as pets.  
  
MATIAS Might I assume that he only cares about the god damn all mighty dollar?  
  
HAMMOND Nathan sees this venture as nothing more than another way to make money.  
  
MATIAS Do you?  
  
HAMMOND This is more than just money, this is science and this is entertainment.  
  
Hammond walks out of the lab. Pierce comes in and pours himself a cup of coffee.  
  
PIERCE Of course this is all about money, why else go to all this trouble, this is will be one of the most profitable ventures once the park on Nublar is open.  
  
PETER (Asleep in front of his computer) You're wrong.  
  
PIERCE Peter? Peter are you awake?  
  
Peter doesn't answer and Pierce turns back to Matias.  
  
MATIAS Around here, we're never quite sure when he's awake.  
  
EXT. INGEN BUILDING - DAY  
  
INT. NATHAN FREE'S OFFICE  
  
NATHAN The nerve of that scientist.  
  
The phone rings, he sits and presses the speaker button.  
  
NATHAN Speak.  
  
LEWIS If I were you, I'd talk civilly to your new partner.  
  
NATHAN New partner? Who is this?  
  
LEWIS This is Lewis Dodgson, I worked for InGen until that fool Hammond fired me. Now I work for BioSyn and if you're smart, you'll come where the money is.  
  
NATHAN You've got my attention.  
  
Nathan sits and listens to Lewis.  
  
INT. LAB A - NIGHT  
  
Pierce works by himself in the lab, the phone rings, he ignores it. As it continue to ring, he goes into the lunch room to answer it.  
  
PIERCE Hello?  
  
NATHAN Is this Dr. Pierce Anderson?  
  
PIERCE Yes, who's this?  
  
NATHAN This is Nathan Free Dr. Anderson, are you alone?  
  
Pierce looks around the lunch room, puts the phone down and checks the lab.  
  
PIERCE As far as I can tell.  
  
NATHAN Listen to me, I have a proposal for you that you might be interested in.  
  
Pierce pulls a chair over and pours half a cup of coffee.  
  
INT. OFFICE AREA  
  
Matias leave the offices and goes back to his room, Peter waits outside his room for him.  
  
INT. OUTSIDE MATIAS' ROOM  
  
MATIAS What's wrong?  
  
PETER Where the hell have you been? You weren't in the Lab, I've been waiting for you for ten minutes.  
  
MATIAS Hammond had to talk to me, what couldn't have waited until I got back to the lab?  
  
PETER The results of the new DNA tests from that new batch of amber, can I use your bathroom please?  
  
MATIAS Sure, hang on a minute.  
  
Matias opens the door and then closes it in Peter's face. He kneels down.  
  
MATIAS Abby where are you?  
  
INT. OUTSIDE MATIAS' ROOM  
  
Peter can't wait anymore so he opens the door.  
  
INT. MATIAS' ROOM  
  
Peter's eyes bulge open wide in terror as he looks down at Abby. She stands like a guard dog, just before he screams, Matias runs over and clamps his hand over Peter's mouth.  
  
Peter relaxes slightly and points to the bathroom. Matias lets go and a minute later, he comes back out.  
  
Matias is sitting on his couch, Abby is standing beside him.  
  
PETER That's the mutant isn't it?  
  
Abby doesn't like the tone in his voice and makes a strange noise, halfway between a growl and a squeak.  
  
MATIAS Around here, it's genetic aberration and her name is Abby. If you tell anyone. (A beat) I'll take a crow bar to the Crays and you'll have to sequence every gene by yourself.  
  
PETER Anything but the Crays, I live to serve those computers.  
  
MATIAS Then promise you won't tell anyone, Hammond would have her killed.  
  
PETER You don't have to worry about me.what exactly is she?  
  
MATIAS Abby is a half raptor, half Hadrosaur hybrid, she's an omnivore.  
  
PETER And after all this time, she's still alive?  
  
Matias shrugs. Peter kneels down onto the floor, Abby jumps off the couch and cautiously approaches him.  
  
PETER Abby? I will give you a new name - it shall be slimy.  
  
Matias picks up a piece of fruit from the table and throws it down right in front of Peter, Abby bears her sharp teeth and begins to rip it apart.  
  
MATIAS Don't insult the half-raptor.  
  
EXT. INGEN CENTER - ISLA SORNA  
  
Roland takes two dart guns out of the trailer, hands one to Liam and keeps the other.  
  
ROLAND We've got all the eggs we came for so we have the rest of today to explore and then we can head to the dock tomorrow.  
  
LIAM Yes sir.  
  
ROLAND We'll stay here about an hour then we head back to camp.  
  
Liam and Michael head off into the building and then to the left; Margaret, Roland and Samuel walk slower, then off to the right.  
  
SAMUEL Wait, hold up.  
  
MARGARET What is it?  
  
He points to the ground, there are several scrape marks there.  
  
ROLAND Raptor, we should be careful.  
  
SAMUEL I don't trust them.  
  
ROLAND I get the distinct feeling that Liam doesn't like you.  
  
MARGARET I like him, I think he's cute.  
  
ROLAND Does that mean I have competition?  
  
They go into the building and then sit down in an open area, once part of a lab. Margaret starts pulling some files out of a filing cabinet, Samuel plays solitaire.  
  
INT. OFFICE AREA  
  
Liam pulls his phone from his bag and dials a number.  
  
INT. LAB  
  
Margaret pulls out a CD player and listens to some music, she pulls the earphones out when they begin to buzz.  
  
ROLAND What's wrong?  
  
MARGARET Some other signal just went through it.  
  
ROLAND What kind of a signal?  
  
MARGARET Like a mobile phone but none of us have mobile phones.  
  
SAMUEL But we do have satellite phones, it must be Liam and Michael.  
  
MARGARET Why would they be using a satellite phone?  
  
Roland stands and checks the gun, he hands it to Samuel.  
  
SAMUEL Are you going to find them?  
  
ROLAND What do you think?  
  
SAMUEL We'll come too.  
  
ROLAND No. You stay here and look after Margaret.  
  
MARGARET What's going on, Roland, tell me.  
  
ROLAND Nothing at the moment, stay here. I'll be back in a minute.  
  
Roland walks out of the lab, Margaret looks up at Samuel.  
  
MARGARET You know what's going on don't you?  
  
SAMUEL It's those other two, they're up to something, come over here and be prepared.  
  
MARGARET Does Roland know?  
  
SAMUEL Hand me his bag.  
  
Margaret hands him Roland's bag, Samuel shoves it into an empty filing drawer.  
  
INT. OFFICE AREA  
  
Roland walks in and finds Liam talking on his satellite phone in code. Michael points the dart gun at her as he enters.  
  
ROLAND Who are you talking to?  
  
Liam ends the call and nods at Michael who stands up and holds the gun at Roland's head.  
  
LIAM That dart can knock out a tyrannosaurus, Michael's got an itchy trigger finger so don't move.  
  
The BioSyn team walks into the room.  
  
ROLAND Who are you? Who are they?  
  
MICHAEL Shut up.  
  
ROLAND I demand you tell me what's going on?  
  
LIAM It's called business. InGen is gone, John Hammond is a fossil, you can't let these products of genetic genius be destroyed without at least taking some of them. InGen couldn't handle the power, couldn't do anything right, you need an organization like BioSyn to come in and take over where InGen left off.  
  
ROLAND You work for BioSyn?  
  
LIAM We all work for BioSyn, now let's go back to your friends. You really should have taken our offer then you wouldn't be in the mess you are now.  
  
ROLAND You had all of this planned?  
  
LIAM We were planning a similar venture, the intentions of which weren't quite so goody-two shoes as this one. It was quite nice of Hammond to help finance us.  
  
ROLAND You bastard.  
  
Michael pulls the trigger, Roland jerks his head aside and the dart hits one of the BioSyn guys.  
  
INT. LAB  
  
Liam lead the team into the lab, Samuel holds the gun and Margaret cowers behind him.  
  
MARGARET What's happening?  
  
ROLAND What's it look like? We've been double crossed.  
  
LIAM Get over there with them.  
  
As Roland crosses to Margaret and Samuel. Samuel holds his gun down at his side and starts to cross to the BioSyn guys.  
  
SAMUEL It took you guys long enough to make your move didn't it?  
  
LIAM What are you talking about?  
  
SAMUEL Didn't Lewis Dodgson tell you? He personally sent me as a backup in case you failed.  
  
LIAM Stand right where you are and explain.  
  
SAMUEL I can't make myself any clearer, I was your backup but now you can just take me back with you.  
  
Liam nods and Samuel joins them.  
  
SAMUEL You have to go where the money is. BioSyn pays more than Hammond, then, of course, I've also got the paycheck from him.  
  
Ethan goes over to Margaret and Roland and ties their hands up.  
  
ETHAN Sorry, it's part of the job.  
  
He starts to lead them out, Roland looks around as some dust falls loose.  
  
Roland looks over to one of the metal tables.  
  
CLOSE UP as dry leaves shake.  
  
Margaret sneezes as the dust falls down.  
  
The BioSyn team leads everyone outside. They stop as they hear heavy footsteps approaching.  
  
The BioSyn team stops and looks around. They look in fear as a Rex walks up the overgrown road. It ROARS and everyone starts to panic. Seeing an opportunity, Samuel takes Liam hostage, another BioSyn guys knocks Samuel down with one punch and helps Liam up as the Rex reaches the building.  
  
Roland catches Margaret and holds her still as best he can with no hands when she tries to run away.  
  
ROLAND Whatever you do, don't move.  
  
Margaret sneezes again and the Rex turns toward them, it comes closer, sniffing for a meal.  
  
They stand absolutely still, Samuel lies at their feet and Bourne, left behind follows their example.  
  
Another BioSyn guy, absolutely terrified gets up and starts running down the street. The Rex starts chasing this guy, the BioSyn guy turns and screams as the rex's huge mouth opens.  
  
Hammond's team looks in horror. Bourne starts shouting and the Rex turn back toward them, NEARLY VICTIM, escapes into the tree line.  
  
The Rex turns and looks for another meal, when it can't smell or see any, it turns and goes into the forest after Nearly Victim. A moment later, a scream is heard.  
  
Samuel immediately sits up and tries to untie their hands.  
  
MARGARET I thought you were unconscious.  
  
SAMUEL I have an aversion to being Rex food, do you want some help?  
  
The BioSyn guys enter the building. Liam shoves Samuel down and ties his hands together as well.  
  
LIAM Don't move.  
  
HUNT We've got Hammond's team, what do we do now?  
  
LIAM You and the professor stay here and look after them while we take the samples back to the plane then we'll come back for you.  
  
HUNT We could just leave them here, an island full of dinosaurs, accidents happen.  
  
LIAM Not a bad idea but we stick to the plan.  
  
HUNT You go, I'll take care of the prisoners.  
  
Liam nods at Michael. They climb into the jeep and they drive off toward the plane.  
  
HUNT Tembo, I might just kill you now.  
  
ROLAND They were really scraping the bottom of the barrel when they hired you. You know they won't come back for you don't you?  
  
HUNT Shut up.  
  
ROLAND They leave you behind and they get paid more, your death and the death of him won't be questioned.  
  
HUNT Bourne, we'll follow the jeep tracks.  
  
BOURNE What are you talking about?  
  
HUNT We're leaving them here.  
  
BOURNE Oh dear.  
  
Hunt and Bourne leave, they start to follow the jeep tracks in the dirt.  
  
MARGARET We're going to die, I just know it.  
  
Samuel pulls at his hands, trying to pull one loose.  
  
ROLAND Don't pull it, they'll get tighter and then you'll never get loose.  
  
ETHAN Are they gone?  
  
Roland looks around.  
  
ROLAND Who's there?  
  
Ethan stands from behind the metal desk.  
  
ETHAN Hi.  
  
SAMUEL You've missed your friends, they left without you.  
  
ETHAN They're not my friends, I didn't realize how fanatical these guys could get. I don't value money over human life.  
  
ROLAND Then you're in a minority, would you mind helping us out of these?  
  
ETHAN Sure.  
  
Ethan pulls a knife from his bag and cuts the ropes.  
  
ETHAN Are you are in charge?  
  
ROLAND I am.  
  
ETHAN Do you have some way to get off this island?  
  
ROLAND We have a launch waiting for us at the dock but we have no way to get there and we aren't leaving without the eggs.  
  
ETHAN As you've just seen, this area is very dangerous.  
  
SAMUEL We knew that, we're not stupid.  
  
ETHAN Did you only have the one jeep?  
  
SAMUEL Yes.  
  
ETHAN I doubt that there are any working vehicles here so what do we do?  
  
SAMUEL Roland, call Hammond, see if there are any vehicles or weapons left behind that still might work.  
  
Roland pulls out his satellite phone and dials Hammond's number.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond stands at his window, looking down the street to another grandfather who playing with his grandchildren. Hammond audibly sighs.  
  
He's broken out of his thoughts as his phone rings. He crosses the room and answers it.  
  
HAMMOND John Hammond.  
  
ROLAND It's me.  
  
HAMMOND What's wrong, have you got a problem?  
  
ROLAND I've only got a basic map of the island, I need you to go look at the detailed maps.  
  
Hammond goes over to his desk and pulls out a large map and unrolls it.  
  
HAMMOND What do you want to know?  
  
ROLAND Weapons and a vehicle.  
  
HAMMOND Why do you need more weapons and another vehicle?  
  
ROLAND I don't have time to explain, are there any left here?  
  
HAMMOND You do know that the island's been abandoned for years?  
  
ROLAND Are there any?  
  
HAMMOND Go around to the east side of compound, there's a door leading underground, there's an emergency garage, I think there should be a jeep down there and maybe some weapons.  
  
ROLAND Thank you Mr. Hammond.  
  
HAMMOND What's going on?  
  
ROLAND I'll tell you later.  
  
EXT. ROAD  
  
Bourne and Hunt walk along the road.  
  
BOURNE My feet hurt.  
  
HUNT Shut up.  
  
BOURNE You are quite a rude man. Your hair is too long.  
  
HUNT I may yet kill you.  
  
BOURNE How much farther to the plane?  
  
HUNT Why did they bring you along?  
  
BOURNE Intelligence, a trait that you seem to lack.  
  
Hunt walks faster and Bourne runs to catch up.  
  
EXT. ROAD  
  
Liam and Michael race the jeep and trailer along the creeper covered road toward the BioSyn plane.  
  
LIAM Do you know where you're going?  
  
MICHAEL Sure I do.  
  
LIAM Then why aren't we there yet?  
  
MICHAEL We'll be there soon.  
  
LIAM You don't have a problem with leaving Wolfgang and the professor behind do you?  
  
MICHAEL It's more money for us, what do you think?  
  
LIAM I think you've got your priorities in order.  
  
EXT. INGEN COMPOUND  
  
ROLAND We have to go this way, there's an underground garage.  
  
They find the door and go down the thin staircase to the garage, it's dark as a cave.  
  
INT. GARAGE  
  
Margaret trips over something metallic and the sound of machinery starting is heard. A few dim lights come on, one bulb blows.  
  
SAMUEL Let be there light.  
  
ROLAND Geothermal energy.  
  
They look in dismay at the old jeep, it's covered in dust and in bad disrepair.  
  
Samuel opens a cupboard and finds a couple of rifles.  
  
SAMUEL We have weapons.  
  
Unwilling to do the greasy work Ethan and Margaret cleans the weapons while Roland and Samuel fix the jeep.  
  
MARGARET We head for the dock now don't we, the boat will pick us up once we call won't it, that's what we're doing? Right?  
  
ROLAND The captain will have no problem picking us up early but.  
  
SAMUEL We can't leave without getting what we came for. We aren't letting the bad guys get away, that's wasn't what I paid for and it's not right.  
  
MARGARET But there are dinosaurs out there.  
  
SAMUEL I'll admit it isn't an ideal situation but it's what we have. We have to get those eggs back no dinosaur or BioSyn goon is going to stop us, right?  
  
ETHAN You might be too late, it's not that far to the plane.  
  
MARGARET It's a stupid idea to go after them.  
  
Roland pulls Margaret aside.  
  
ROLAND Margaret, it's okay to be scared but it'll be all right. You will be back at the university soon enough, just trust me.  
  
They finally get the jeep going and they climb in and it drives out into the sunlight.  
  
EXT. SWAMP  
  
Liam's jeep is stuck in the swamp, Michael tries to drive forward but the tires spin helplessly in the mud.  
  
MICHAEL This is your all fault.  
  
LIAM You were the one driving.  
  
MICHAEL Ok, then it's the jeep's fault, it's a piece of junk.  
  
LIAM Hammond issued it, what do you expect?  
  
EXT. ROAD  
  
Hammond's team follows the tracks that Liam's jeep left.  
  
ETHAN If we want to catch them shouldn't we drive faster? They do have a head start on us.  
  
Samuel drives faster.  
  
EXT. BIOSYN PLANE  
  
Michael stops the jeep and jumps out. He goes around to the trailer and starts to open the door.  
  
As he tries to get the door open, raptors jump him. Liam looks in fear as Michael screams, he slides over and backs the jeep up.  
  
Outside, the lead raptor looks at him. Liam drives as fast as he can and the raptors pursue until they grow tired of it.  
  
EXT. ISLA SORNA  
  
INT. HATCHERY - DAY  
  
Matias inspects the current batch of eggs, Pierce sits in the lab, he nervously looks around.  
  
PIERCE Where's Peter?  
  
MATIAS You ignore the guy while he's around then when he's missing you actually notice.  
  
PIERCE I just want to know where he is.  
  
MATIAS He went with Hammond to Nublar, some of the motion sensor tracking stations weren't working properly and Hammond wanted him to get Mr. DNA up and running.  
  
PIERCE What's a Mr. DNA?  
  
MATIAS You don't know? Come over here, I'll show you.  
  
Matias pushes his wheeled chair over to Peter's computer.  
  
MATIAS Do you Hammond is thinking about having tours as early as next year?  
  
PIERCE But the park isn't scheduled to open for another two years, why would he want people looking at the park when it's not finished.  
  
MATIAS The InGen board of directors is pushing for outside opinions.  
  
PIERCE Mr. DNA?  
  
MATIAS It's an irritatingly cute way to explain what we've been doing for the last few years. It's for the Jurassic Park tour, Hammond asked Peter to design it for him.  
  
Matias looks around. To see an empty lab.  
  
He looks up when he hears the heavy lab containment doors shutting.  
  
MATIAS Pierce? Pierce where are you?  
  
INT. OUTSIDE LAB A  
  
Pierce code-locks the door and turns the intercom on.  
  
PIERCE Good bye Matias, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but I hate lying.  
  
MATIAS What's going on?  
  
PIERCE To it simply, the size of my paycheck is all I care about. Only fools like you are scientists for the science.  
  
INT. LAB A  
  
Matias looks up as he hears a grating sound. One of the smaller lab doors open.  
  
MATIAS What's that?  
  
PIERCE In the room with you right now is the result of a year's work. There are two fully grown raptors in there with you.  
  
MATIAS I don't see them.  
  
PIERCE Of course not, if they were normal raptor you'd be able to see them, but these are chameleons.  
  
MATIAS I don't see anything at all. They can't be that good at hiding themselves, they just can't be.  
  
PIERCE If you had more time left you could think about the genetics - it hasn't been nice knowing you.  
  
INT. OUTSIDE LAB A  
  
Pierce uses a metal bar to smash the intercom then he leaves.  
  
INT. Lab A  
  
Matias looks around, trying to decide if he's joking. On a table ahead of him, something jumps up onto one of the tables, he hears a shrieking.  
  
MATIAS Oh shit.  
  
Matias looks around, he turns around, presses a few keys. Mr. DNA is pumped through speakers at random.  
  
He see glimpses of the chameleonic raptors as they pass over different colors and textures.  
  
Matias runs into the hatchery and slams the door shut. He slams it too hard and it rebounds, it comes open again. The door opens inward as one of the raptors crashes against the door.  
  
Matias presses his feet up against it and pushes it shut. He stands and locks the door, outside the raptors scratch against it.  
  
INT/EXT. Hatchery/Lab A  
  
Matias stares out the small porthole window and sees glimpses of the raptors.  
  
One of the raptors throws itself against the door and crashes onto the floor, Matias sees the metallic outline of a raptor which fades to match the floor.  
  
MATIAS Radio, need a radio. Gun, need a gun.  
  
He looks around the room and finds nothing but eggs and rubber gloves for handling infants.  
  
INT. Lab A  
  
The raptors focus their energy on the glass, trying to break through it. Matias slips on the floor and he looks up to see the emergency button, for use when there's problems with the eggs.  
  
He stands and presses the button repeatedly. He looks up to the red light which usually accompanies the emergency. He inspects the button.  
  
EXTREME CLOSE UP - the wires have been cut.  
  
MATIAS I have to kill that clever son of a bitch.  
  
Matias jumps back at the wall as the small porthole window is smashed.  
  
The raptors start tearing away at the metal door.  
  
MR. DNA (on speaker) Velociraptors, or simply raptors have incredibly powerful jaws and can bite through solid metal given enough time. These creatures are incredibly viscous and will kill even when they aren't hungry.  
  
MATIAS The door isn't that solid.  
  
EXT. ROAD  
  
Liam follows the road back toward the dock.  
  
EXT. JUNGLE ROAD  
  
Hammond's team follows Liam's jeep trail until they find it doubling back on itself.  
  
SAMUEL Why did he turn back?  
  
ROLAND He must have had a good reason, you don't stay on this island longer than you have to.  
  
Samuel turns the jeep around follows the new tracks.  
  
EXT. BOAT DOCK - DAY  
  
Pierce drives in a jeep to the dock, he parks it and approaches the captain.  
  
PIERCE Is this boat going to the mainland?  
  
CAPTAIN Yes.  
  
PIERCE I need to go to the mainland, do you think I can catch a ride with you?  
  
CAPTAIN Of course, we have plenty of spare cabins but the boat isn't leaving for an hour, we need to unload the supplies we brought from the mainland.  
  
PIERCE Just tell me where a spare cabin is and I promise I won't get in your way.  
  
EXT. OPEN PLAIN - DAY  
  
Margaret and Ethan watch as Samuel and Roland change a tire.  
  
ETHAN We can help you know.  
  
MARGARET I can't, I don't know how to change a tire.  
  
SAMUEL You can recite the entire history of evolution and you never learned to change a tire.  
  
MARGARET Have you found out what caused the tire to go flat in the first place?  
  
ROLAND The very reason I came to the island, here look.  
  
He hands up a Rex tooth for them to see.  
  
ETHAN A tyrannosaurus is losing its teeth?  
  
As they finish the tire, the ground starts to shake. They all look up and see stampeding herds coming toward them.  
  
They get back into the jeep and drive a safe distance so that they can watch.  
  
As the last of the herds go past, they hear something just over the rise they had parked on. They get out and creep to the top of the hill.  
  
They watch as two large Hadrosaurs fight for dominance as the rest of their small herd watches like they were watching a family football game.  
  
The slightly larger of the two beats the first one, the loser falls to the ground but the victor doesn't kill it. It allows it to slink off into the jungle in shame.  
  
MARGARET How come it didn't kill it?  
  
SAMUEL You're the one who teaches paleontology.  
  
MARGARET It has been theorized that when two herbivores fought, fight for dominance that it wasn't necessary to kill each other, merely to beat it. There have been many skeletons found with broken bones.  
  
ETHAN If you knew, why did you ask?  
  
MARGARET Because it was only a theory.  
  
INT. HATCHERY  
  
Matias looks for any way to escape as the raptors bite at the door, trying to rip through.  
  
There is a horrible screeching as part of the door comes away.  
  
EXT. BOAT DOCK  
  
The boat from Isla Nublar pulls into a parallel dock with the one going back to the mainland. Hammond and Peter walk down the gangplank.  
  
Hammond looks at the jeep that Pierce left.  
  
HAMMOND I've told everyone a million times not to leave vehicles sitting at the dock.  
  
PETER Some people just don't listen. At least we've got one to get back with.  
  
Peter climbs into the drivers seat.  
  
PETER Can't be too harsh Mr. Hammond, this guy left his wallet behind.  
  
HAMMOND Open it, see who's it is.  
  
Peter flips open the wallet and finds Pierce's driver's license.  
  
PETER This is Pierce's wallet, why is Pierce going to the mainland?  
  
HAMMOND I don't know, he's not scheduled to go anywhere.  
  
Hammond walks over to the captain as he organizes freight to be taken off the boat. Hammond takes Pierce's wallet from Peter and shows it to him.  
  
HAMMOND Excuse me captain, have you seen this man?  
  
CAPTAIN Yes Mr. Hammond I have.  
  
HAMMOND Is he on the boat?  
  
CAPTAIN He wanted to go to the mainland.  
  
PETER What's going on?  
  
HAMMOND I don't know and I don't like not knowing. Captain, is that man in a cabin?  
  
CAPTAIN Yes, we had plenty spare.  
  
HAMMOND Lock that door and don't let him out until I tell you otherwise.  
  
CAPTAIN Is he in trouble?  
  
HAMMOND As soon as we know, we'll let you know.  
  
PETER Isn't that a bit harsh John? Why can't we just ask him? He probably just got a bit stir crazy, none of us have been of this island in a year.  
  
HAMMOND No, it's safer to keep him contained.  
  
Peter nods and they climb back in the jeep. Peter starts the jeep and they head for the lab.  
  
EXT. LAUNCH DOCK - DAY  
  
Liam drives the jeep onto the launch and gets out. He unlocks the trailer and places a few eggs into a small egg crate and puts the crate into the bottom of his backpack.  
  
He opens a BioSyn crate and puts the blood and flesh samples into his bag as well.  
  
He locks the trailer and tries to start the launch. He presses all the buttons he can see but the boat won't start.  
  
He picks his dart gun up and points it around when he hears an odd call. He carefully looks around both sides of the jeep and sees a bird in a tree. He steps off the launch and throws a rock at it. The bird flies out of the tree.  
  
He again tries to get the launch started and he hears the noise again. He looks back up at the tree and the bird is still gone. He hears the call coming from behind him. He turns to see a Compy.  
  
He looks down at him in curiosity. He kicks it and it falls off the launch. He hears a different call and turns back around to see a dilophsaurus. He screams as it spits at him, he slides down in pain, pulling the right lever as he goes and the launch starts.  
  
With no one controlling it, it powers out to sea and then comes back in toward the shore.  
  
The launch crashes against the beach, the jeep comes loose and it rolls down into the surf, the dilophsaurus hops up and over to him. We hear his screams as we follow a group of Compys along the beach, they wait until the larger dinosaur finishes then they jump up onto the launch.  
  
EXT. LAUNCH DOCK - LATER  
  
Hammond's team gets to the and find the launch, half in and half out of the surf. Samuel climbs up onto it then jumps back down.  
  
SAMUEL He got what he deserved.  
  
ROLAND Who?  
  
SAMUEL Liam, judging but what clothes I can see.  
  
Roland jumps up and looks down at the remains, he turns to Samuel.  
  
ROLAND Can you honestly tell me that anyone deserves that?  
  
Roland wades out to the jeep and opens the trailer. She inspects the egg crates, most of the eggs are broken but about a dozen are intact.  
  
With Margaret's help, he transfers the eggs to one crate and carries it to shore along with Liam's pack.  
  
SAMUEL That's his pack, why do you want it?  
  
ROLAND It's in better condition than mine also it has his rations in it, we may need them.  
  
Margaret screams as she sees a stray Compy. Samuel chases it away then looks out to sea.  
  
SAMUEL Where's the boat gone?  
  
ROLAND We could see it when we docked, it should be there.  
  
ETHAN Did you tell it to wait for you?  
  
MARGARET Where is it?  
  
Roland pulls out his satellite phone and calls the boat.  
  
EXT. BOAT DECK  
  
CAPTAIN Yes, there was a problem. The Costa Ricans are sending patrol ships around, not the kind you can buy off so we went around to the other side of the island to avoid getting caught.  
  
ROLAND That's great.  
  
He hangs the phone up and looks at the team.  
  
ROLAND We have to get to the other side of the island.  
  
SAMUEL We've got a jeep, that's no problem.  
  
ETHAN Then how do you we get out to your boat? The launch is destroyed.  
  
SAMUEL Ethan, you said that Michael and Liam had been heading for a plane.  
  
ETHAN Yes, that's correct.  
  
SAMUEL Is there an emergency raft on the plane?  
  
ETHAN With the emergency gear I would guess, we came pretty well prepared.  
  
SAMUEL Then that's how we get to the boat.  
  
ROLAND They didn't take that plane out of here for a good reason, do you want to know what that reason probably was? Raptors.  
  
MARGARET But we have to get out of here, they destroy this island is a couple of days.  
  
ROLAND It's dangerous.  
  
SAMUEL How were the other guys getting of the island?  
  
ETHAN There was a boat organized to take them back to Costa Rica. Can any of you fly a plane?  
  
Hammond's team nods 'no' in unison.  
  
ETHAN Well if you could we could just fly out of here instead of taking an inflatable raft.  
  
MARGARET Is there a reason we just can't use the phone and call for a helicopter to come out here, right here and pick us up?  
  
ROLAND This is a no fly zone and that law is especially enforced two days before the island's destruction. Even if we called a private charter there is a more than good chance that the Costa Ricans will find out and make us hand over the eggs. In case you forgot, we are trying to be discreet.  
  
SAMUEL Then we have to head for the plane, it's our only option.  
  
The team climbs back into the jeep and they follow the roads back to where the tracks began to double back on themselves and they keep going.  
  
Samuel slows the jeep to a stop.  
  
ROLAND What is it?  
  
SAMUEL There's something out there.  
  
Ahead of them, the jungle starts to shake, a stegosaurus exits the jungle with a dramatic swipe of its tail.  
  
SAMUEL What do I do?  
  
ROLAND Start the car and by all means, drive very fast.  
  
SAMUEL Right.  
  
Samuel turns the key but the engine doesn't turn over. The stegosaurus looks at them and listens as the engine tries to turn over.  
  
The stegosaurus charges at them, they all climb out of the jeep, Samuel and Roland grab the egg crate and they all run into the jungle.  
  
The watch from behind the tree line as the stegosaurus swipes at the jeep with its tail and walks over it, crushing it as it continues.  
  
Satisfied that the 'invader' has been killed, the dinosaur moves on.  
  
The team continues on foot, following the road.  
  
MARGARET Raptors, what are they like?  
  
ROLAND To put it simply, they are monsters.  
  
MARGARET What are they like? I've only seen them in fossils and even there they're terrifying.  
  
ROLAND Terrifying, that's a joke, raptors are beyond terrifying, fast, intelligent and lethal, the essence of a perfect predator.  
  
MARGARET Is there anything that they're afraid of?  
  
ROLAND Not that I know of.  
  
MARGARET We're going to die aren't we?  
  
SAMUEL This is the wrong time to be a pessimist Margaret.  
  
ETHAN I'd be inclined to disagree with you, this is to be the appropriate time for pessimism.  
  
ROLAND If we follow these tracks, we should come to the landing strip, we can find the boat, if they have one and launch from there. There's a dock for small boats a couple of hundred meters from the dock. The boat can meet us off shore from there.  
  
The team looks up as a plane flies overhead.  
  
MARGARET Was that the government or sightseers?  
  
SAMUEL Probably the government, they have to check it out before they sanitize the island tomorrow.  
  
MARGARET Do they nuke the island? I didn't watch what they did to the other island, what did they do?  
  
SAMUEL Everyone else in the entire world - that had access to a TV were watching it, what the hell were you doing?  
  
MARGARET I was teaching.  
  
SAMUEL There's no need to worry about radiation the nerve gas will kill you first. They nerve gas the island first to kill of the dinosaurs then they drop napalm and to burn of the remains, the natural vegetation is hardy and will grow back soon enough, after that they will reintroduce native wildlife and.  
  
ROLAND Extinction again.  
  
MARGARET If the boat switched sides to avoid detection, what about plane that just went over?  
  
ROLAND Margaret, from that height, it would be unlikely that they could distinguish between your vessel and one of their own.  
  
MARGARET If we have until tomorrow, can't we take a break for a while; this thing is getting heavy.  
  
INT. JUNGLE  
  
Bourne and Hunt walk through the jungle. Bourne is sweating and not handling the heat well.  
  
HUNT Are you still alive back there?  
  
BOURNE Barely.  
  
Hunt stops in his tracks and looks around.  
  
BOURNE What is it?  
  
Hunt doesn't answer, he sniffs at the air.  
  
BOURNE What is it?  
  
HUNT It hasn't been a pleasure knowing you.  
  
Hunt runs off into the jungle, leaving Bourne to ponder the wall of jungle.  
  
Bourne takes a couple of steps forward, not knowing what to expect. He steps on something hard, he hops on one foot and looks up. He had stepped on a foot. He looked up to see the owner who'd been hidden in the trees. The Spinosaurus wakes up and bends down to the professor.  
  
Hunt, still running through the jungle hears Bourne's scream and keeps running. He runs until he hits a tree.  
  
Hunt's POV - pebbly skin  
  
Hunt looks up to see the Spinosaurus.  
  
HUNT So it ends.  
  
EXT. CLEARING - DAY  
  
Margaret and Samuel put the egg crate down, Margaret sat on it while Roland reached into her bag for her water, she zipped her pack back up.  
  
Three raptors flew out of nowhere. Roland grabbed his gun and shot one of them. As he turned to shoot another, he knocked Ethan down.  
  
His shot went wild and missed. The third raptor shrieked and jumped forward. It leapt onto Margaret and started scratching at her. Roland turned and shot that one.  
  
Samuel helped Margaret up and pushed her toward a tree. Roland turned toward the third raptor who was facing off his him.  
  
He pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire. The raptor saw his helplessness and took the opportunity. As Roland tried to load another dart something hit the raptor it the head with a wet slap and confused it.  
  
Roland finished loading the dart and shot the raptor down. He looked at the thing that had hit the raptor, it was an egg. He turned to the egg crate, Ethan had thrown the egg.  
  
ROLAND Thank you.  
  
Ethan nods.  
  
They both head up the tree. Samuel has started to clean Margaret's scratches.  
  
Another two raptors emerge from the jungle and then start to sniff at the egg crate. They flip it open and eat an egg each.  
  
Roland hands his gun to Samuel who points it down to the raptors. Roland moves across the tree to Margaret.  
  
ROLAND Are you ok?  
  
MARGARET I think I will be.  
  
ROLAND It's almost nightfall, we'll stay here tonight.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond watches the news. A breaking story occurs.  
  
NEWSCASTER In a new story today, Isla Sorna, the InGen site B will be sanitized tomorrow instead of Friday. This new venture comes after more talks between InGen and the Costa Rican government.  
  
HAMMOND Roland, the team.  
  
He stands and hobbles over to the phone. He presses speed dial one.  
  
EXT. TREE - LATE AT NIGHT  
  
The satellite phone rings. It takes them a moment to recognize the sound. Roland answers it.  
  
HAMMOND You have to get off the island, they're sanitizing it tomorrow.  
  
ROLAND What time tomorrow?  
  
HAMMOND The news story didn't say just get off the island as soon as possible.  
  
ROLAND Don't doubt that we will.  
  
Roland hangs up the phone. Margaret calls over to him softly.  
  
MARGARET What's wrong.  
  
ROLAND Nothing, why are you still awake?  
  
MARGARET I can't sleep, was that Hammond?  
  
ROLAND Yes.  
  
MARGARET I can understand him sending a team here to rescue these creatures.  
  
ROLAND They're recreated animals, worth millions to the right bidder.  
  
MARGARET I don't think that's it, I think it's more like he's saving his dream. Saving his children.  
  
ROLAND His children? I don't think so, you don't know John Hammond.  
  
MARGARET So maybe they aren't human but I still think he thinks of them as children. At least he has children to save.  
  
ROLAND You know I didn't mean anything by that.  
  
MARGARET You don't know what I feel when the other lectures apply for maternity leave, how jealous I feel of them.  
  
ROLAND All right, we'll take care of Hammond's children like they were our own until we get back to the mainland.  
  
INT. MATIAS' ROOM - DAY  
  
Abby sniffs at her empty food bowl, she picks it up and chews on the plastic. She puts it back down and searches the kitchen for food.  
  
Finding nothing, Abby starts scratching at the door, she returns to the kitchen and jumps up onto the table. She jumps up onto a higher cupboard and pushes at a vent. The vent easily flaps up, she pushes her way in and starts walking down it.  
  
INT. HATCHERY  
  
Matias pushes cupboards, chairs and hatching tables and everything he can find so that the door is harder to open. He looks back toward the door.  
  
Matias' POV - The raptors have almost made it through the door.  
  
He goes to the back of the hatchery and pulls a small cupboard away from the wall. He bends down and finds a vent. He tries to pull the vent open but it won't come open.  
  
INT. VENT  
  
Abby stops and listens, she can hear Matias' voice filtering through and she heads for the vent.  
  
INT. HATCHERY  
  
MATIAS Open you son of a bitch!  
  
INT. VENT  
  
Abby finds Matias and runs to the end of the vent. He doesn't see her so she squeaks at him.  
  
INT. HATCHERY  
  
When Matias hears the squeaking he jumps back in terror, as he falls back, he takes the grate with him.  
  
At the other end of the hatchery, the raptors, now steel gray in color have chewed through the door and are now pushing their way through the junk.  
  
Abby jumps forward and squeaks up at the lager raptors.  
  
Matias tries to pull her back but the larger raptor looks directly at him. He scurries into the vent but the raptors are unable to follow him.  
  
The large raptor turns away from him and Matias hears Abby squeaking, the raptors leave the hatchery, Abby lies bleeding on the floor.  
  
INT. CONTROL CENTER  
  
Peter and Hammond run into the control center and Peter calls up the security feeds from the labs. He sees that the heavy containment doors are shut.  
  
Hammond points to another screen, Peter looks at the feed of the destroyed lab.  
  
INT. VENT  
  
Matias crawls through the small vent, trying to find some way out.  
  
INT. CONTROL CENTER  
  
HAMMOND What the hell has been happening? Where's Matias?  
  
PETER He was supposed to be in the lab working on the DNA sequences from the new amber.  
  
HAMMOND I don't see him anywhere.  
  
PETER Maybe he's somewhere else.  
  
HAMMOND Open those doors.  
  
PETER Do you think that's a good idea? Those door are never closed without a good reason.  
  
HAMMOND What if Matias is in there?  
  
Peter turns to the keyboard and presses a few keys and overrides the door lock. The containment doors begin to open.  
  
INT. VENT  
  
Matias can hear the containment doors begin to open. He crawls to a dead end of the vent and tries to kick his way out.  
  
The vent gives way and he drops to the floor. He gets up and runs.  
  
INT. CONTROL CENTER  
  
MATIAS (Shouting) Shut those doors!  
  
HAMMOND Where have you been?  
  
MATIAS (Shouting) Shut those door, shut them, shut them now!  
  
Peter tries to shut the doors but something forces them back open.  
  
PETER What in the name of god is that?  
  
They look to the screen where the feed shows the quickly adapting raptors as they escape out into the center.  
  
MATIAS Those are chameleonic raptors, courtesy of Pierce.  
  
EXT. TREE - EARLY MORNING  
  
The team climbs down from the tree, they pack up the egg crate and start off.  
  
ROLAND We have to get off this island as quickly as we can.  
  
SAMUEL Are we headed the right way?  
  
ROLAND We're following the tracks and the map.  
  
ETHAN Good, I have no intention of dying in a lost world.  
  
Roland signals for them to hold up as he takes a few steps forward. He sees that it's safe and he waves for them to come forward.  
  
He points down on the ground, there is a heap of dead dinosaurs, each only missing small blood and flesh samples.  
  
ROLAND Ethan, was this your work?  
  
ETHAN It was BioSyn's work, it seemed a fast and efficient way of collecting what they needed in the shortest amount of time possible.  
  
SAMUEL You seem like a decent guy, why the hell did you do this?  
  
ETHAN I never knew it would come to this but I needed the money, it's that simple.  
  
They follow Roland into a clearing where Roland stands motionless. He silently points and they follow his gaze.  
  
Roland's POV - The BioSyn plane is covered in raptors, they seemed to have moved in.  
  
Margaret starts to speak but they stop her and move into the safety of the bushes behind the tree line.  
  
MARGARET What are we going to do know now? We can't get to the raft with them there.  
  
INT. CONTROL CENTER  
  
HAMMOND Well, how do we get rid of them?  
  
PETER Shoot them?  
  
HAMMOND First we have to contain them.  
  
MATIAS Whatever containment you use, it won't be permanent.  
  
HAMMOND Peter, bring up a map.  
  
Peter presses a few keys and the computer screens display maps of the compound. Hammond point to several places on the map.  
  
HAMMOND Close those containment doors, they should keep them contained for at least a while.  
  
Peter keys in the commands and the containment doors seal the raptors in.  
  
HAMMOND Where did they go?  
  
Matias points to a security camera feed on a nearby screen.  
  
MATIAS They're hiding there, they blended into the wall.  
  
PETER OK, we have to get rid of them. Can either of you even use a gun?  
  
HAMMOND I'm a businessman.  
  
MATIAS I'm a scientist, I even suck at video games.  
  
PETER Where's the weapons locker?  
  
HAMMOND What do you think you can do?  
  
PETER I'll do it because there is no one else who can. I guess that you'll listen to me next time when I tell you to hire a warden who can look after these scaly bastards before you hire a caterer for the Isla Nublar restaurant.  
  
HAMMOND We have people who can handle these creatures and we did hire a game warden.  
  
MATIAS And he's on Nublar isn't he? We can't get any help from your other island before they chew through one of those doors, they've started already.  
  
HAMMOND You can't go in there by yourself, I draw the line there.  
  
PETER If you can find someone else to come in there with me by the time I get back with the weapons, they can come, otherwise I'll go solo.  
  
Peter leaves to get the weapons.  
  
Matias You came back on the boat, is the boat still at the dock?  
  
HAMMOND They should be still there.  
  
MATIAS You go get them.  
  
HAMMOND But I can't drive.  
  
MATIAS This is the perfect time to learn.  
  
Hammond leaves the control center and Peter returns with the guns.  
  
PETER Where'd Hammond go?  
  
MATIAS He went to get help, in the meantime I'll go with you and if they get through, we shoot them.  
  
Peter holds a gun up in front of Matias.  
  
PETER Crash course, this is a gun. Point that end at whatever you want to shoot, don't point it at me. When you want to kill something, pull this thing, it's called the trigger.  
  
MATIAS You don't think there's a chance they'd rather play chess?  
  
Matias nods no and they walk down toward the containment door that the raptors are chewing through. There is already a small hole.  
  
PETER Don't shoot until you have to.  
  
MATIAS Where did you learn to do all this? Nerds aren't known for their exceptional military skills.  
  
PETER It's just a hobby.  
  
MATIAS When they're dead, we have to get through that door and into the hatchery.  
  
PETER Why?  
  
MATIAS Abby's in there.  
  
PETER Abby, what's she doing out of your room?  
  
One of the raptors pokes its head through and they both shoot at it. Stunned but uninjured, it shies back and the other one continue to chew at the door.  
  
EXT. BOAT DOCK  
  
The car Hammond is driving isn't handling his driving very well, it bucks and stops with his less than average driving skills. He reaches the dock and the captain comes over to meet him.  
  
CAPTAIN Mr. Hammond, the man is still locked in his cabin, do you want him released?  
  
HAMMOND Worry about him later, we have bigger problems at the control center.  
  
CAPTAIN What kind of problems?  
  
HAMMOND Can any of your crew use guns?  
  
CAPTAIN Of course.  
  
The captain calls a couple of guys over and they climb into the back of the jeep, the captain looks at Hammond.  
  
CAPTAIN Move over, I'll drive.  
  
Hammond moves over and they head back toward the compound.  
  
EXT. TREE LINE  
  
MARGARET What do we do?  
  
ETHAN I have an idea.  
  
Ethan pulls a small tape recorder from his pocket. He turns the volume down and plays a recording.  
  
The recorder plays a Rex roar.  
  
ROLAND Where'd you get that?  
  
ETHAN I recorded it while I was hiding behind the desk in the lab, I thought it may come in handy.  
  
ROLAND It'll need to be louder if you want it to attract any attention.  
  
ETHAN Noise I can do. When I play the Rex roar, they should move away or at least get stirred up. If or when they run, we make a break for the plane.  
  
ROLAND If they get in our way, we shoot them.  
  
Ethan moves to a different spot, closer to the plane where he can attract their attention more easily. He snaps a twig and freezes.  
  
A raptor standing near the plane lifts it's head and looks sideways. Ethan stays still and looks in horror as it SNAPS its body around and faces him.  
  
Ethan gulps and plays the Rex roar several times in succession. The raptor forgets about him and it joins a group that runs into the trees looking for the invading Rex.  
  
Hammond's team runs to the plane. Ethan puts his tape recorder on a crate, prepared to play the sounds again. Samuel retrieves the raft from the plane.  
  
They look up as they hear something in the trees, Ethan plays the roar again, the noise in the trees disappears. He turns to the team, it seems to have worked.  
  
They look to the trees when they hear the roar, they look at Ethan, his hands are no where near the tape recorder.  
  
The real Rex, attracted by the fake roar steps into the clearing with the plane, not caring if it finds another Rex or a meal.  
  
EXT. LANDING STRIP  
  
The team stands still as the Rex looks down on them.  
  
Samuel shifts his eyes to the side, he sees a drop off and beyond that, he can see the remnants of the small dock. He looks at the others and makes sure they see it.  
  
He suddenly runs for it, the Rex turns and runs after him, the Rex tail swings and sends Ethan flying.  
  
Samuel takes a flying leap off the drop and barely escapes the Rex's jaws.  
  
Ethan lands in a painful heap a few feet away, the Rex turns back around and looks at the other members of the team.  
  
Margaret tried to move toward Ethan to help him. The Rex stares right down at her.  
  
On the ground, Ethan lies moaning in pain, Margaret and Roland can see blood on the ground.  
  
Behind Ethan, something hisses in the bushes, a raptor jumps out of the bushes and bites Ethan. Margaret tries to move toward him as the raptor attacks. Roland hold her back.  
  
ROLAND It's too late.  
  
They doesn't move a muscle and the Rex turns toward Ethan and the raptor and blocks her view with its great body.  
  
They pick up the egg crate and drags it toward the drop off, they throw it over and jump, Margaret lands on the below, Roland gets stuck about halfway down and the crate is wedged in a tree above him.  
  
Samuel calls up them from the dock where he has inflated the raft.  
  
SAMUEL Come on.  
  
MARGARET Don't abandon the eggs please.  
  
ROLAND They're not worth our lives.  
  
Margaret looks up at him, imploring him not to leave them behind.  
  
ROLAND God damn.  
  
Roland desperately tries to get the crate unstuck. A raptor appears from a bush beside him, he turns and he's face to face with it.  
  
It opens its mouth and hisses, Roland closes his eyes. Samuel shoots it, the bullet hits it and it falls over.  
  
Samuel throws the rifle up to Roland who scrambles back up the drop off to the plane.  
  
Roland runs into the plane and pulls an iron bar loose.  
  
EXT. PLANE  
  
The Rex noses at the door, it pushes the door open and pushes its snout in.  
  
INT. PLANE  
  
Seeing the door was blocked, Roland goes to the front of the plane and uses the iron bar to smash the windscreen. He crawls out and goes over to the drop off.  
  
He uses the iron bar to pry the egg crate loose.  
  
As the Rex approaches Roland, Roland stands and takes aim. He shoots the Rex and it falls down.  
  
The impact of the Rex hitting the ground knocks the crate loose and it falls down the drop off. The crate is knocked open and all the eggs roll down the hill.  
  
As the eggs tumble, they break open on rocks. Roland slides down after them. Margaret runs over, trying to find an unbroken one.  
  
Roland pulls her to her feet and they run to the boat, Samuel unties it and they row for the ship.  
  
EXT. RAFT  
  
As they get farther from the island, the look up to see the gas planes finishing their job. The heavy gas slowly disperses over the island like a blanket.  
  
They took one last look at the island and Samuel rows to the boat which is coming to meet them. Margaret sits silently and drags her hand in the water.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond watches the TV but since all the news crews are on the other side of the island, they can't see the boat or the remaining team members.  
  
EXT. BOAT DECK  
  
The boat turns and heads for home. The trio stare over the stern of the boat toward the disappearing island.  
  
He pulls his phone from his pack and calls Hammond.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
The phone rings and Hammond answers the phone.  
  
HAMMOND Hello?  
  
ROLAND We got out alive.  
  
HAMMOND All of you?  
  
ROLAND No not all of us. I'll tell you everything at the dock when I see you.  
  
HAMMOND Did you get the eggs?  
  
ROLAND No Mr. Hammond we didn't.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S ROOM  
  
Hammond's demeanor changes as he realizes that its finally over.  
  
HAMMOND It doesn't matter. You're safe and that's all that matters. People mean more than dinosaurs. I'll meet you at the dock.  
  
EXT. BOAT DECK  
  
The captain brings them a mug of coffee each. He looks at the tired team.  
  
CAPTAIN It must have been exciting.  
  
SAMUEL Beyond words.  
  
CAPTAIN You'll be home in a few hours.  
  
The captain leaves.  
  
MARGARET It was all for nothing.  
  
SAMUEL We did get some film and some photos. We gave it a try, we did out best, you got your trophy Roland.  
  
ROLAND I may have shot it but I have no proof.  
  
Margaret pulls the Rex tooth from her pocket. She hands it to him.  
  
MARGARET A reminder.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
As the larger raptor pulls another section of the door away, the second raptor jumps through.  
  
Matias and Peter both shoot at it, they injure it and they hear a thump as it hits the ground.  
  
MATIAS Where's the second one?  
  
PETER I can't see it.  
  
As the smaller raptor lies bleeding on the floor, the blood unlike the raptor doesn't mimic. Matias points as a bloody footprint appears.  
  
They both shoot again and they hear a second thud.  
  
The smaller raptor gives a cry as it stops moving, Peter smiles.  
  
PETER We got them, good shooting.  
  
MATIAS Abby.  
  
Matias runs past the raptor bodies and into the lab. He finds Abby lying still in the hatchery, she's still alive. He gently lifts her up and into the lab.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Hammond, the captain and his men run down the hallway. One of the captain's men falls over one of the raptors.  
  
INT. LAB A  
  
Hammond goes into the lab and finds the guys standing over a metal bench. Matias sews up a large cut on Abby's body.  
  
HAMMOND I see you took care of those raptors. What is that?  
  
Matias ignores Hammond and continue to stitch up Abby, Peter turns and faces Hammond.  
  
PETER Do the words 'destroy it, it doesn't have a right to live' ring a bell?  
  
HAMMOND That's the aberration, the mutant.  
  
PETER Her name is Abby.  
  
MATIAS She saved my life Mr. Hammond.  
  
PETER Where's Pierce?  
  
HAMMOND He's locked up tight on the boat. What got into him?  
  
MATIAS Money, he locked me in here with those two raptors and he mentioned something about the size of his paycheck.  
  
HAMMOND BioSyn must have offered him money for samples of our work.  
  
MATIAS Dirty traitor.  
  
HAMMOND Don't worry, he's not getting away with anything.  
  
PETER Do I hear Mr. DNA?  
  
MATIAS I put the program on endless repeat to distract the raptors, I never realized anything could be this annoying. I think Abby's going to be OK.  
  
HAMMOND You kept it after all this time?  
  
MATIAS She's a living thing.  
  
MATIAS She's a living thing and deserves to live.  
  
Hammond bends over to inspect Abby. Abby looks up at him and tries to bite him.  
  
HAMMOND Viscous.  
  
MATIAS Half raptor.  
  
HAMMOND I see.  
  
EXT. BOAT DOCK  
  
The boat pulls into the dock, Hammond is the only one waiting for them.  
  
Roland, Samuel and Margaret walk down the gangplank and over to Hammond.  
  
ROLAND I'm sorry we didn't get the eggs.  
  
HAMMOND It doesn't matter. What happened to Liam?  
  
ROLAND Liam was working for BioSyn. We'll explain it all later.  
  
INT. HAMMOND'S KITCHEN  
  
They eat hungrily as they tell their story.  
  
SAMUEL So that's our story.  
  
ROLAND Thanks for your hospitality Mr. Hammond but we'll take our leave now.  
  
As Roland and Margaret stand to leave, he hears a chirping sound and looks back around to them.  
  
ROLAND Do you hear that?  
  
They all look to the floor. Samuel hauls Roland's heavy pack onto the table. He pulls the phone and water bottles off the top and finds a small egg crate.  
  
Samuel pulls it out and opens it, inside are two eggs, one has hatched already, the other is moving. Roland lifts out the small dinosaur and takes it over to the light. Hammond helps him to peel the egg shell off.  
  
SAMUEL That's a dinosaur.  
  
ROLAND So I noticed. What species is it?  
  
Margaret looks closely at the infant and looks up to them.  
  
MARGARET It's a Hadrosaur.  
  
HAMMOND You did it, by god you really did it.  
  
Samuel laughs out loud and does a little dance then looks back down at the small egg crate.  
  
SAMUEL Where did it come from? I thought all the eggs were in the crate and were destroyed.  
  
ROLAND This wasn't my pack, it was Liam's. He must have put them in here for safekeeping.  
  
Samuel pats the small dinosaur gently. He upends the pack and the blood and flesh samples spill out. Roland picks them up and looks at the labels.  
  
ROLAND They're here, they're all here. We did it, we really did it.  
  
HAMMOND I knew you could, well done.  
  
SAMUEL What are you going to do with them?  
  
HAMMOND I'll keep the samples safe until we are responsible enough to care for them the way we should have done from the start.  
  
The other egg starts to hatch and they crowds around to watch.  
  
EXT - HAMMOND'S BACK YARD - DAY  
  
Hammond's back yard has been transformed so that the baby Hadrosaurs can grow up in safety.  
  
ROLAND What happens when they grow up? People will notice that you have dinosaurs in your backyard.  
  
HAMMOND We'll work that out when it happens.  
  
ROLAND You won't have to do it alone.  
  
HAMMOND It's funny.  
  
MARGARET What's funny?  
  
HAMMOND This, simple life. That was my dream to begin with.  
  
Down on the ground, the two baby dinosaurs find their footing and run into the bushes.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
The End. 


End file.
